By My Dying Breath
by FandomFangirl338
Summary: A young woman is uplifted from her world, into Middle-Earth. Where she will come across more than the horrors of Mordor, as the horrors of her mind start to take it's toll. Aragorn/OC Tenth Walker. Rating for language, mentions of death, violence and romance.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's characters, I am simply borrowing them for my own pleasure.**

Authors note: Some may not like this story, some may indeed like it, please let me know any ideas, likes and questions in reviews please. 

**Summary:** "And I will be by your side, until my last breath." A young girl raised in a country of war, awakens to find herself in a land she does not know, and is sent on a quest to rid the unknown world of a great evil, where she struggles with the memories of her past, the feelings she carries for the lost and departed, and the growing feelings she has for another.

I have not decided whether or not this will be Aragorn/OC or Legolas/OC. Please let me know as things progress to which you would prefer.

* * *

It was a cold morning, the clouds were grey, and the sun hadn't shone in a few days now. Not that it would do anything if it did; the moods of people were too disheartened these days. Since the first gunfire had aired, the world had disintegrated into madness. Curfews had been implemented and teenagers were no longer taught how to kick a ball in their PE lessons, instead they were taught how fight, fire a gun and climb rock faces. Other lessons had changed as well; there was no more art, drama or modern languages. You were taught Science, Maths and Literature. Most of the time at school was physical education. If you showed great ability, you would vanish. In the middle of the night, taken from the dormitories where all children over the age of 11 were dragged to, against the will of their parents. That was when the training began. The older teenagers realised what was happening, and started to show mistakes in their work, missing targets slightly and falling off the climbing wall. You were considered lucky if you made it to 18 without being taken. A certain few were put through a selection process. Trained with skills finer that fist fighting and relying on a gun, they were taught tracking, silent martial arts and bomb making and diffusion. Scarlett Jones was one of those selected.

She was 13 when they pulled her to a different building in the school. Her belongings had been moved to a new dorm with only 3 other girls. That was 5 and a half years ago. Scarlett was nearing her 19th Birthday and was currently hanging from a small protrusion in a jagged rock face in the grounds of the school she had lived at for too long. She had started to forget her parents; it started with her father, forgetting his laugh and the way his eyes shone. Then she forgot his face, then her mothers. All she knew now was that their last name was Jones, as that was hers. She dreamt of them always, waking up in cold sweats, screaming out for them, gun in hand. She slept with it under her pillow. Currently she was looking for a way to reach up and hit the button at the top of the climbing course, but her hands were sweating, the callouses burning. She reached with her left hand, trusting her right hand more to hold onto the rock she was currently gripping. She was tired, her judgement hazy. Her eyes told her she has gripped the ledge, so she let go with her right hand, and she fell.

Her back collided with the crash mats first, her eyes open and the heart in her chest thundering as it caught up with the idea of being still alive. She saw her teacher shake his head and write something on his clipboard. Shakily she pulled herself to her feet and stood on the tarmac of the old playground. She looked at her superior and saw his disappointment. The pain was too much to care right now, the crash mats were to save your life, not make you land of a pile of cotton wool.

"Permission to see the nurse Sir?" She asked, grunting in pain.

"Granted." That was response she was given, she turned on her heel, picked up her kit, consisting of a water canteen, her SIG SAUER P226, a pack of 500 rounds and 4 spare magazines, ration packs, flint stone, water proof jacket, gloves and first aid kit, and started the walk to the nurses office. Her head was spinning; shock was starting to set in. Scarlett fell forward, her body colliding with the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up in a new world

**Disclaimer: As before, I only own my OC and those that she mentions from her home. **

**Authors Note: I have written 8,000 words so far, and I have started to lean slightly towards one couple over another, though I shall not divulge which, as I want to wait and see peoples opinions. Please review :)**

* * *

"Miss, are you alright?" a voice was distant to her ears, yet her shoulder was being shook. Scarlett moaned in pain. "Strider! There is a young girl here!" The voice shouted again.

Still without opening her eyes, Scarlett responded to the voice. "Stand easy. Fell from Climb Wall 7. Just need to see the medic for some pain killers." Her eyes started to open; until they were met with they were met with the blinding sun light. Sun light. Scarlett opened her eyes as hard as she could and revelled in the warmth that radiated on her body. She saw something she hadn't seen in years, trees. Her hands were on grass, actual vegetation.

"Miss, please, are you in need of assistance?" The same voice asked her again.

"Maybe, where are we?" She grunted as she sat up, she saw her kit in front of her and reached forward and that's when the real pain hit. A scream left her lungs. A dislocated shoulder, again. "Mother Fucker!" Scarlett cursed and held her right arm. "Not my shooting arm, please!"

That's when she noticed the group of faces around her. A man with the face of someone in his late twenties and the body of a child was by her side, to his left two more men-children and to his right a normal sized man with matted dark hair. He looked like their leader.

"Can any of you help me stand, my shoulder has popped?" The man-child in front of her held out his hand, and with her left hand she gripped the offered appendage and he helped her to her feet. "Cheers."

"My lady, what brings you to these woods, so far from any settlement of man?" she looked to her right and at the dark haired man who had asked her the question.

"Mighty good question there mate." Her left hand gripped her right wrist and she pulled down, locking her arm back into its socket. She gasped, the pain all too familiar and yet still far too painful. The faces of the man and the small one in front of her were shocked, and the other two small faces were awed. "Haven't you seen someone reset a dislocation before, have you been living under a rock or something?" she picked up her rucksack and pulled it over her now fixed shoulder.

"My lady, these Hobbits would not have seen a woman not in a skirt or dress before, let alone performing suck an action." The man stated.

"Hobbits?" she asked, she had never heard of such a thing.

"We are Hobbits Miss." The small one in front of her declared, he saw her look of confusion. "We are halflings, shire folk, it is our form, like you are a woman and Strider is a man."

"Right." She nodded. Then turned to Strider. "I ask again, where the hell am I, how are there trees, England hasn't had trees this large and so large in number in 50 years?"

"I am not known to this England you speak of my lady, for you are in Middle-Earth, on the boarders of the great city Rivendell." The Strider replied, his hand gripping the handle of his sword.

Scarlett's face fell. If this was not England, her home, then how was she supposed to return? She inhaled deeply, squaring her shoulders, her eyes met Striders.

"This Rivendell, is there a medic there?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, some of the best." Strider replied.

"Care to lead the way then?" Scarlett waved her hand around her. Strider nodded and walked on, not sure how to react to the outspoken woman. The three Hobbits followed quickly, their bare feet falling harshly into the grass as they attempted to keep up with their guides pace. Strider occasionally threw a look over his shoulder, looking at the young maiden. She had since pulled the thick blonde curly hair into a style he had not seen before, the hair falling from the back of her head like a horse's tail, the front locks of her hair, shorter than the rest, stayed free and moved in the gentle breeze.

One of the Hobbits, Pippin, Scarlett had learned, looked up at the girl as she pulled out her water and drank from it heartedly. "Miss Scarlett, why are you in man's clothes? I have never seen a woman wear breeches and a shirt before."

Scarlett looked down at her clothes, the olive green long sleeved top she wore and light brown cargo's looked fine to her, tucked into her dark grey boots.

"This is what everyone wears where I'm from, the colours of camouflage and sturdy boots mean we're ready to hide and draw fire at the enemy if they invade." She explained.

"Enemy? Were you in a war?" Pippin asked in astonishment, loud enough for the others to hear him, who now all looked intrigued. Even Strider.

"My whole country is, my whole world is. The war has been raging for almost 50 years." Scarlett informed the Hobbit.

"50 years of war?" Pippin was shocked, he hadn't heard of such a thing.

"Continuous fighting, the death toll increasing all the time, children are taken from their homes, sent to schools and camps, trained to fight, shoot and other activities." Scarlett explained further.

"You can shoot? A bow and arrow?" the first Hobbit she met, Sam, asked from his place in front of her still walking.

"No, some say those from the north shoot with arrows, I'm from the south. We use firearms." Scarlett pulled out her gun from her bag, unloaded the roads, locked it and handed it to Merry, who looked at it with delight and wonder.

"So, as a maiden of war, you've never held a sword or a bow?" Strider asked her, almost doubtfully.

"Never." Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and was handed the gun from Sam, she put it in the back of her cargos, sitting it comfortably against her lower back, once she had refitted the magazine. "Guns are like, firing an arrow head, at such a high speed it can pierce stone. I only use mine as a last resort. I prefer hand to hand combat."

"Have you ever lost someone in the war Miss Scarlett?" Sam asked delicately, thinking of Frodo, who had been taken to Rivendell by the She-Elf.

"Many. My best friend was killed not long after his 20th birthday not one month ago." Scarlett felt a weight fall upon her shoulders.

"How did he die?" Merry asked quietly.

"His neck was broken by a man only known as The Commander. He rules the region that was once Wales, a country bordering my own." Scarlett answered distantly.

"Is he their king?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Gosh no. There hasn't been a monarchy in 40 years. The regions are ruled by men who believe they are to be their own King, who believe they have the right to power and enforce pain on others. I would prefer to have a King, rightful of his throne."

Strider looked at the young girl, her words hitting him. It was then he noticed they had crossed their way into Rivendell.

"My friends, may I introduce to you, The Great Elven City of Rivendell." Strider looked down on the stone city. The arches of pavilions and the buildings set amongst the trees and ivy. The three Hobbits and Scarlett looked on in wonder, none having seen a place with such grandeur and beauty. The followed Strider as he walked to the highest peak of the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Lord Elf

**Disclaimer: As before.**

**Authors Note: I understand this is a small chapter, but it just happened that way. Thank You for the follows and the favourite. It makes me happy knowing people are interested in my work. **

* * *

As the group of travellers entered the buildings, they were met with a selection of very elegant set of people, with intricate gowns and long flowing hair. Elves. A male elf stepped forward; he wore a band across his forehead, indicating to his high place.

"Lord Elrond." Strider bowed to the elf, showing him great respect.

"Estel, how was the rest of your journey to Rivendell, apart from the great misfortune of running into the Witch Kings of Angmar?" The grand elf asked Strider, who now stood.

"We ran into no enemy, my lord, yet we ran into a young maiden," Strider indicated to Scarlett who stood behind the Hobbits, hands in her pockets as she rested from their long walk. "She was in the woods just outside of the boundaries and seems to be from a land not known in Middle-Earth."

"I see." Lord Elrond looked at Scarlett and took in her appearance, a young woman, fair hair, pulled away from her face and teal eyes. Her posture looked masculine, unlike many women from the land of men. "What is your name young maiden?"

Scarlett jumped at the process of being addressed so formally. "Scarlett Jones Sir. My commanding officers call me Ember, because my name is another for red and I'm fond of fire. It's a bit of a flaw really. It's a code name."

"Miss Scarlett, what are the names of your parents, surely they must be worried a young woman such as yourself is alone?" the Lord pressed on.

"I can't remember. I haven't seen my parents in 8 years Sir. My father is most likely to be dead, my mother too." Scarlett replied, her voice flat.

"Very interesting. Well, young Hobbits, I'm sure you'll want to see your friend, Master Frodo," Elrond smiled slightly at the enthusiastic nodding he received from the three Hobbits, he indicated to a female Elf who escorted the three away to see their friend. "Now Lady Scarlett, can we offer you a place to rest, bathe and eat?"

The idea of a hot shower excited Scarlett, she felt dirty and desperately desired to be clean once more. She accepted the offer and followed another female elf away from the Lord Elf and Strider, but she did not follow without looking to Strider, who gave her an encouraging smile.

Scarlett found herself taken to a room with a large luxurious looking bed, with crisp linens and a dark blue covering. She had not seen such a heavenly place to sleep, having spent many years on the bottom bunk with rough green sheets and itching blankets. Scarlett placed her bag on the bed, sat on its edge and removed her boots, allowing her toes to wiggle more freely in their socks.

The female elf who escorted her looked on with amusement as Scarlett investigated the bed thoroughly, testing the pillow and the thickness of the sheets.

"My Lady, would you care for a bath? The water is a pleasant temperature, and we can then see to any ailments you may have." The elf asked Scarlett, who agreed instantly.


	4. Chapter 4: Dressed for Dinner

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for the growing number of readers, I will continue to post as long as there are people willing to read. I have nearly come to the end of the parts connected to the Fellowship of the Ring, 16,000 words now ready to be posted, but to give myself plenty of time to write, I shall post only one chapter a day from now on. Keep reading, and enjoying, and if you any comments, please feel free to review. **

* * *

A large table had been set for the now full company that had set out to get Frodo to Rivendell. Four Hobbits sat two aside on one end of the table, with Gandalf at the head by them.

Scarlett looked down at the scene before her, now out of her cargos and grubby shirt, she was now in a lavender coloured gown, her hair had been tamed by the power of the elves and it lay down her back in gentle waves, with her front sections of hair pulled aside into braids clipped at the back of her head, with a white rose placed on the right side of her head.

"Elven clothes suit you Lady Scarlett." A voice came from behind her and Scarlett turned swiftly to see who had approached. She was met with the striking eyes of Strider, who too had been bathed and dressed appropriately for supper in the elven land.

"I have never worn a dress before. Or any colour other than green, brown or black, it feels very strange to me." Scarlett held her stomach; the butterflies that fluttered within made her want to turn back to her room and change into the clothes she had been commissioned with. "There was never any reason to dress formally where I was, the General never visited our district of the region. We were seen as the child sector, filled with schools for training. Making us into fighters, not people."

Strider walked forward, standing beside Scarlett as she looked down at the laughing Hobbits and the chuckling Gandalf. He saw a longing in her eyes, eyes that were full of such vibrant colour, yet devoid of emotion.

"Personally, I think that dress looks wonderful on you." Scarlett smiled slightly, yet it did not reach her eyes. She turned and looked at Strider, looking as though she was going to respond to his statement, yet she simply sighed and walked away from him, joining the Hobbits below.

Scarlett put a broad smile on her face as she walked toward the large table; she sat in an empty seat next to Sam and gladly accepted the offered food available to her. She was amazed at the pace the Hobbits ate, especially Merry and Pippin. Frodo, Sam and Gandalf ate with more grace. Scarlett was drinking water from a goblet when Strider joined them at the table. He looked at Scarlett, who was decisively looking at the water in her golden goblet. She had eaten more in one sitting than she would normally get in a week, and she was feeling full.

"Well my dearest Hobbits, Gandalf," she glanced a look at Strider, "I must bid you all a good night, for your Hobbit ways of eating have defeated me, and I know when I am beat." She pushed the large chair she was sitting on back and stood confidently.

"Goodnight Miss Scarlett, sleep well, I hope your dreams are filled with glorious things like cakes and laughter." Merry said happily as he smiled at her having just swallowed a large mouthful of bacon.

"So do I Merry, so do I." She looked down at her feet as she left them.

Once she was no longer in sight, Merry and Pippin sighed. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the two Hobbits.

"She's very pretty." Pippen spoke dreamily.

"Aye." Merry agreed.

Frodo looked up. "She's not as pretty as the Elven lady who brought me here. She's beautiful." Strider smiled, knowing who he was talking about, and he had to agree. Arwen was very beautiful, strong willed and caring. His immortal love. He too then bid the others of the table good night, for he had lost his appetite.


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting of the Council

**Disclaimer: As before. **

**Authors Note: I have finished the parts for the Fellowship and I am currently writing the parts for the Two Towers. I warn you now, my OC will start to come into a brighter light in those parts rather than the ones before, so you shall have to wait whilst the company travel through mountains and down rivers before we look deep into her psyche properly.**

* * *

When the sun rose the next day, men, dwarves and elves had gathered on a platform, all of them seated, facing Lord Elrond. Gandalf and Frodo were also present, as this was the Council and they were discussing the Ring of Power. Lord Elrond looked at everyone present.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He had everyone's attention at the name of the land of Sauron. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." Many in the group looked down at their feet at the idea of failing. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked over at Frodo, who was sitting next to Gandalf, looking very small in the chair he was occupying. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood from the chair and walked to a plinth that had been set up in front of Lord Elrond, all of the eyes on those who had gathered watching him intently. He then placed a small golden band onto the stone surface. Gasps escaped those present.

"So it is true." Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, gazed upon the Ring. Frodo returned to his seat, a look of sudden relief on his face, being able to think clearly now the ring was out of his possession. Many eyes of the gathered looked upon the Ring, some filled with wanting, some with wonder and others with fear.

"The doom of Man." Came an opinion of one of the gathered.

"It is a gift." Declared Boromir. He stood from his seat. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he looked at the faces around him, "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe." Strider looked frustrated at his statement. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

At that moment, faint footfalls sounded nearing the gathered group, they all looked up, and witnessed a young woman wearing a simple sky blue gown with a white belt walk towards them, her nose in a book.

"Miss Scarlett." Lord Elrond looked amused.

Scarlett's head shot up at the sound of her name and saw the faces of men, elves and dwarves looking at her, astonished.

"Oh! Blimey, I'm so sorry; I was looking for a quiet place to read away from the number of elves wanting to wait on me hand and foot." Scarlett's face blushed a colour to match her name as she stood.

"It does not matter my dear. I too get lost when I read a gripping tale. What is it that you're reading?" Gandalf chuckled.

Scarlett looked at the cover of her book and read its title aloud. "Close combat emergencies: Killing the enemy, quick, simple, final." She looked up and smiled at the aging wizard, who was chuckling. "I found it in the bottom of my bag, under a few other items I didn't realise I had packed, like my multi-tool, and surprisingly, my cleaning kit for my SIG."

Boromir was still standing, his eyes locked onto Scarlett. "A young maiden should not be reading about such things."

Scarlett looked at him with a raised eyebrow, surprised at the sexism that was so openly given.

"Well, I find it much more relaxing than sitting down on a bench, looking off into the distance wondering if my true love will every realise that I love him." She added sarcastically. "I apologise Lord Elrond, I shall venture forth and find a place away from your discussion to read. I love the next chapter; it tells you in explicit detail how to kill a man in 5 seconds." She smiled sweetly and turned to leave.

"Miss Scarlett," Scarlett turned back at her name, and looked at Lord Elrond, "Stay a moment; it may be wise to have an opinion of someone unbiased to the Councils nature."

Scarlett silently walked back to the group and took the seat Strider had vacated for her; she smiled up at him as she placed herself on the chair.

"As I was saying," Boromir went back to his speech, "If Gondor had the Ring, Sauron would bow to us and the threat of Mordor would be no longer."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider announced from his place next to Scarlett. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Scarlett looked at the gold band that was the burden of the troubles of all those present. To her it looked like a simple wedding band, not an almighty weapon.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked Strider, the sound of doubt in his voice as he looked upon him.

Next stood a man like no other Scarlett had ever seen, for he had pearl blonde hair, long past his shoulders, ears pointed like those of the elves. "This is no mere Ranger." Boromir looked to the newly standing elf. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked back to Strider, or Aragorn, his mouth agape.

"Aragorn." He looked slightly amused at the new information. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Stated the elf. Scarlett looked back at Aragorn a look of questioning on her face.

Aragorn spoke to the elf in the language common to them.

Boromir looked back at the elf. "Gondor has no King." He moved back to his seat. "Gondor needs no King." He sat in his seat.

Scarlett was still very confused by the whole situation. She realised she should have stayed and cleaned her gun. "Can I interject?" She asked timidly. Lord Elrond nodded at her. "Can I leave you boys to it; this seems like a conversation my commanding officer would have with his lieutenants, not a woman who has no idea of your world?"

"I would be most grateful if you stayed my lady. You seem to have knowledge of war, we may need it." Gandalf smiled at her.

"Oh, as you asked so nicely, I have always admired men who can pull grey off brilliantly." Scarlett sighed, and leant back into the chair, where she felt Aragorn place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf spoke up, going back to the previous conversation effortlessly. "We cannot use it."

Lord Elrond stood from his chair and looked at the beings before him. "You have only once choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" came the grumble from a redheaded and bearded dwarf. He stood, picking up his axe and took an almighty swing at the Ring, only for his axe to be broken into many pieces, and the Ring to stay intact. The dwarf was thrown backwards onto his back.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed , Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looked at the faces around him once more. "One of you must do this."

The group fell silent, as the realisation of the task at hand fell upon them.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir stated. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful." Scarlett was looking at him now, intrigued by what he had said. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust." He leant forward in his seat. "The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." He said simply, shaking his head.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" the blonde elf from earlier stood from his seat once more. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted at the young looking Elf.

"And if we fail? What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted, he too now standing.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted as he stood from his seat. Suddenly all the men in the group stood, apart from Gandalf, Frodo and Lord Elrond, shouting indecisive words of anger at one another. Gandalf shook his head, exasperated at the pride and stubbornness of those around him.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, the power of Sauron grows!" He too now stood in the group. "None can escape it. You will all be destroyed!"

The shouting continued as Scarlett looked on in utter disbelief. Frodo then stood from his chair and said something Scarlett could not quite make out over the noise of the arguing.

"I will take it." He repeated, slightly louder than before, and the arguing slowly ceased to an end. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Scarlett looked at Frodo, proud of his confidence in the face of danger, yet concerned for the young Hobbits sanity. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said kindly, standing behind Frodo defensively. Aragorn then stepped forward.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you I will." He then went and knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Announced the fair elf.

"And my axe." Followed Gimli the dwarf, although this did not look to pleasing to the elf. Scarlett then stood, and walked over to the forming group and she too knelt in front of Frodo, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"And I will be by your side, until my last breath." She too vowed her life to the little Hobbit.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir slowly walked toward the group. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Came a shout from the brushes behind Gandalf, and out came Sam, one of the Hobbits. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Oh indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is invited to a secret Council and you are not." Lord Elrond stated, looking very amused.

"Oi! We're coming too!" a shout came from behind Aragorn and Scarlett. Merry and Pippin then raced to the group. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Pippin agreed with Merry.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry commented.

"Ten Companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond declared.

"Great! Where are we going?" asked Pippin.


	6. Chapter 6: Training to Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I am simply using it's wording for my own enjoyment, and the enjoyment of others.**

**Authors Note: I was so happy this morning when I looked and saw this story had gained 500 views. 500! I hope that by the time this sotry comes to an end, it may reach 750, maybe even 1,000. Keep reading and reviewing everyone :)**

* * *

That afternoon, Scarlett was once again in her cargo pants and green shirt, her boots snuggly on her feet. She had asked Aragorn to assist her in learning the technique of sword fighting and Legolas the power of a bow, as she doubted she could survive merely on her fists.

She was currently standing on an open area of grass, a light sword in hand as Aragorn went through the footwork with her, instructing her when to take a step and when to strike with the blade. She had to admit, wielding a sword was not her forte, as he often lost her balance and fell on her behind, much to the amusement of those who had gathered to watch.

"Bugger." She stated harshly as she stood back up, dusting of her pants. She then got back into her previous position and tried the transition once more, barely scrapping through into the next position. She looked at her teacher and smiled. "I'm not usually this clumsy, honestly." She told Aragorn, who simply laughed at her.

They trained for a further two hours, and after many tumbles, death blows dealt by Aragorn and frustrated shouts, Scarlett finally managed to deal a shot to Aragorn, that may not kill him in battle, but he would be wounded, and she was grateful that she may be able to hold her own in the face of danger if it occurred.

She was now holding a bow, an arrow notched and aimed at a target 20 paces away. Legolas stood behind her, adjusting her elbow slightly.

"Lock onto the target with your heart, once the path is clear, let the arrow fly." Legolas whispered in her ear. And so she did, she looked upon the small central circle and released the arrow, its _thwack_ into the target surprising Scarlett deeply. It was not a bulls eye, that would have been a miracle, but it was in the ring outside the centre point, which earned a look of proudness from Legolas.

"Thank you Legolas. At least I can shoot slightly better than I can use a sword." She bowed her head to Legolas and walked back to the main building of Rivendell.

The Fellowship of the Ring were due to set out in two days, allowing its members to take up rest as it was bound to be the most they would get in many weeks. A large table, big enough for all ten members had been set up and laid with fine plates and drinking goblets. The Hobbits were already sitting, eager to start eating the delicious food. Gimli too joined them, another fan of bountiful food. Boromir, Legolas and Gandalf also took their places at the table. Gandalf sat at the head of the table by the Hobbits, in order to keep a close eye on them, Frodo to his right and Merry to his left, Sam was beside Frodo, Pippin beside Merry. Gimli had taken the seat next to Sam, Boromir at his side as the dwarf had refused to be seated next to Legolas, and so the gentle elf had taken his place next to Pippin. Leaving a seat free next to Legolas and another at the other end of the table, opposite Gandalf.

Aragorn was making his way to the feast, when he saw Scarlett approaching from the direction of her chambers. She was dressed in a gown in the darkest blue, a white belt contrasting the colour, her hair once again tamed and flowing. She saw Aragorn and smiled.

"Lord Aragorn, I was hoping I would not be the only one late for the feast." She said as she stood in front of him.

"I could not allow a young maiden to walk into a meal alone." Aragorn replied, a smirk on his face. He offered her his arm, which she dutifully took and they walked to the others.

When they arrived, Scarlett was smiling broadly at a comment Aragorn had made about the eating habits they were about to witness. As the others saw the pair approach, they stood from their seats, greeting them. Aragorn lead Scarlett to the chair at the head of the table which she took, a blush on her face. Once she sat herself down, the men around her too took to their seats.

As the group enjoyed the food before them, Merry looked down the table at Scarlett who was talking quietly with Aragorn.

"Miss Scarlett?" Merry asked her loud enough for her and the rest of the table to hear him.

"Yes Merry?" she asked gently, unsure of what was to follow.

"Something has been working at me all day and I must ask, are you concerned that someone back in your home may miss you?" Merry asked cautiously.

Scarlett smiled a small sad smile at the Hobbit. "The one person who I would be worried for the most is no longer around to miss me dear one." She stated simply.

"Is that the person you said had died, in a fight?" Sam asked, he too was wary in his wording.

"Yes, his name was James. He had been in the same training course I was in. We bonded over a love for climbing at the age of 13 and we grew inseparable." Scarlett closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "He once told me, that if by any chance the fighting would stop, or we could both find a place so remote that we could be free, that he would marry me. As he said no one had ever meant so much to him as I." Scarlett's hand shook on the table. "He was killed not two days later." She pulled her hands to her lap, closing herself away.

"Is that why you scream at night?" Boromir asked bluntly. He had formed a dislike to the girl, and Scarlett was unsure as of why.

Aragorn looked at the other man with great anger, as did the Hobbits. "That is not a question you ask a young woman Boromir!" Gimli shouted to the man next to him.

"Master Gimli, it's quite alright." Scarlett looked at the dwarf, a look of thanks in her eyes. She then turned her gaze to Aragorn, and too gave him a look, this time a look of apprehension. "I do not know, Master Boromir. I have had night terrors since I was a young girl, taken from my family. Although they grew considerably worse when I was told the news of James' death, yes." She lay her hand on the table, curling it into a fist. "I cannot look at myself without seeing him in my eyes. I cannot clean my weapon without feeling his hands on mine, instructing me on how to do so. I fight every day for I know he would not have wanted me to sit idly by and mourn, when I can use the sorrow and anger to fuel my journey." She reached forward for the goblet of wine and took a large sip.

The table grew silent, unsure of how to continue. It was Gandalf who initiated the next conversation.

"Make sure you all rest well tonight and tomorrow, as our travels will not be easy. Yet I feel they will be very fulfilling." He said in a tone that held great meaning for all those present at the table.


	7. Chapter 7: Early Morning Promises

**Disclaimer: As before.**

**Authors note: I felt you deserved two chapters today as I had a day off from college due to it being Induction Week. I have finished writing for the Two Towers aspect of the story, our first kiss between the couple has been written and it will be spontaneous and rather random. I feel this story shall reach 32-35 thousand words. I have Thursday and Friday off too, so I will continue to write for the Return then. Also, if it is well requested, I may write a sequel, or at least a set of one shots for life after Aragorn's Coronation. **

* * *

It was well before dawn when Aragorn's eyes opened, pulling him from his slumber. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, and rubbed his face with his right hand. He dressed quickly and took a walk to a pavilion set in some trees and other foliage. However, when he reached his desired destination, he saw he was not the only one who had thought an early morning walk would be a good idea. Scarlett stood, leaning against one of the posts of the pavilion, looking down into the water below the height of Rivendell. She wore a deep purple over dress, concealing her beige coloured sleep dress that she had not yet changed out of. Her arms were wrapped around her small waist, her cheeks streaked with fallen tears.

"Is everything alright my lady?" Aragorn asked slowly, as not to scare the already distraught woman. He moved to her, placing a light hand on her upper back. She flinched at his touch, turned to look at his face and relaxed when she recognised her company.

"Just the terrors of my life back home coming to haunt me in my sleep, nothing I haven't dealt with many times before." She whispered, not finding the strength to talk any louder. She turned again, facing Aragorn, she noticed the jewel on a chain around his neck, and smiled at it. "Your love for Arwen is the stuff of beautiful dreams Aragorn." She looked into his eyes. "Do not let go, for love is a power stronger than any weapon any man can possess." Her natural, thick waves of wheat coloured hair lifted lightly in a gentle breeze. "Promise me Aragorn, that you will not let go of your true love, for I worry that the heart break will cause you great harm, and I do not wish to see you suffer." She smiled at him, a small sad smile, a genuine smile as Aragorn saw for the first time since their meeting, her eyes match which the rest of her face was portraying.

"I swear to you my lady, I will hold on with all my power to my true love." He replied, his voice also in a whisper. Scarlett glided past him, headed for her chambers, in order to try and gain some dreamless sleep for another hour or so before the sun rose over Rivendell. Aragorn watched her retreating form as it made its way down the stone path nestled between the dew glistening grass.

There was an every growing breeze as the winter months set in on Middle-Earth. Aragorn sat under the pavilion for another hour, until he saw the sun begin to break over the horizon, bathing the Elven city in a warm orange glow. They would be leaving on the morrow, setting out on an adventure the Ranger was not sure all would return from. He sat thinking deeply, his body leant forward, his elbows on his knees as he pondered on what could come with the journey they were about to take. He was sure Legolas, Gimli and Boromir would be fine, there were skilled fighters, all with their own special form of tactic. The Hobbits would cope he suspected, once they got over the fact they wouldn't be having multiple meals in a day any more. Aragorn worried for Frodo. The burden he carried was more than any man could endure, and the young Hobbit showed great courage in the wanting to take the Ring to Mordor as cast it into Mount Doom. And then there was the addition of Scarlett to their company, a maiden who grew up in the midst of war, thrown into a world she did not understand, into the company of men, with some doubting her ability to even throw a fist, let alone wield a sword, but Aragorn held high hopes for the maiden, yet he too had heard her screams, blood curdling sounds of terror and almighty fear, on their first night, when he heard the unbearable noise, he along with Gandalf made haste to her chambers, to find her awake, holding her knees, her weapon in hand. Her face streaked with tears and sweat. She had brushed off the incident when Aragorn approached her that morning, and he had not pressed further into the matter.

Once the sun had fully risen over the horizon, Aragorn stood from his sitting position and walked back into the depths of Rivendell to continue his preparations for tomorrow's journey.

It was not until supper when he saw the others of the Fellowship; his eyes looked over the members, who were not yet seated at the table, for they were in their own small groups conversing. The Hobbits were together, as were Boromir and Gimli, Gandalf sat by himself, Legolas and Scarlett stood face each other, small smiles gracing both of their lips. Aragorn used his well-trained ears to hear what the prince was saying to the maiden.

"Your ability to wield a bow increased splendidly today my Lady." Legolas looked at the young girl, who had transfixed him since he first saw her, never seeing such understated beauty before.

"Thank you Legolas, I may have missed a few targets, but most were in a region of causing damage to anyone who decides to attack us." Scarlett blushed under the watchful gaze of the elegant elf, his eyes a colour so blue and clear, Scarlett thought they could be made of glass.

"Come my young ones, and you Legolas, we need to eat substantially tonight, for it may be the last feast we can indulge in." Gandalf called the company over to the table, and they took the seats they had taken the previous night.

Some time passed, all at the table were laughing at stories told by members of their company. Gandalf finished a tale about a particular set of tricky fireworks, and he looked down the table at Scarlett.

"Miss Scarlett, why don't you indulge us in a story from your home, I'm sure the Hobbits would be very eager to hear of your tales." Gandalf suggested to the woman, who saw the nodding from all four little Hobbits.

"I do not have great adventures to tell, but I do have a story of how I got shot in the thigh. Will that suffice?" Scarlett asked the table, who gave her votes of agreements. "Now then, it was 2 years ago; I was nearing my 17th birthday…"

_Scarlett panted as she made her way over the obstacles laid out in the field located behind her school. Her hands gripped to the rope that would be her passage over the 10 foot high wall, her hands were burning, the rope stung at her skin, yet she pushed on, with only 100 metres of course yet to finish. She made her way to the top of the wall, and hung from the other side, dropping to the ground with her knees bent. Once she was safely on her feet, she took off in a run, the last stretch of course was a set of targets you had to shoot at, she hit all those coming at her, not all in the perfect centre, and she jumped over the last target and heard the shot ring out from the gun from her opponent. Next came the pain. Scarlett stumbled over the finish line and fell to the ground, her hands wrapped around her left thigh as the blood coated her fingers. She looked up at her opponent, a boy named Hugo. _

_"What the bloody hell do you think you were playing at? You shot me!" she shouted at her opponent, who simply shrugged and holstered his gun. _

_"I was aiming for the target, got you. No big deal." He replied, his voice uncaring. _

_"I was on my side of the damned course! What were you doing? Aiming for my boards as well?" she continued her tirade on the boy, until she was taken away to the nurse's office by her superior. _

Scarlett finished her rendition and looked at the faces around her; she saw looks of shock and horror.

"What happened to the boy, surely he was punished for causing you such an injury?" Legolas asked.

"He was, he had to endure the pain of being kicked of the special operations course, and being picked up in the night, taken to fight on the front line." Scarlett took a sip of water from the goblet. "I heard he was shot in the throat. So he got his comeuppance." Her small hands picked up a strawberry from her plate, and she placed it in her mouth. The other sat silently around the table, one by one announcing their leave for bed. Scarlett too left to go and sleep, as the day to come was to be the last she would spend in the glorious bed she had come to love in Rivendell.


	8. Chapter 8: Last Night in Rivendell

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Authors Note: I have proved myself wrong, and will post twice daily, once in the morning and once in the evening, all GMT time seeing as I live in England :D **

* * *

The next morning, they gathered at the path that would lead them out of Rivendell, all in suitable clothes for the journey ahead, Scarlett made sure to pack two extra shirts, as she was not one for wearing dirty garments, she had been given new boots from the elves, a pair more suitable for the journey she was about to take, a cape was on her shoulders, a fur pelt tucked into the top of her bag for the colder moments of the travels. And so they set off, the ten members of the Fellowship and a pony, who was carrying supplies such as blankets and food.

Their journey took them over glistening hills and through a mountain range so beautiful, it looked to be from a fairy tale. It had been early morning when they set out, and now it was late afternoon. Gandalf lead their journey, guiding them over the long ranges of open land they had to cross. It took another hour before they head a site suitable for their night of rest. Boromir took charge of teaching Pippin and Merry how to wield a sword. Training them in basic footwork and defensive movements. Sam had taken to the cooking, heating up sausages for the group, Legolas kept he eyes on the landscaping, scouting for any dangers. Gandalf and Frodo sat side by side, discussing the length of their oncoming journey.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way round." Gimli spoke loudly as he approached Gandalf, who sat watching the sparring Hobbits, whilst smoking his pipe. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf shook his head at the dwarf.

Scarlett sat with Sam as he poked at the fire; her eyes watched the flames dance and lap against the metal pan which held more sausages. She looked up when she heard Pippin make a noise of pain and Boromir apologising profusely. That's when Pippin took his chance and kicked him in the shin, causing Boromir to gasp in pain. Merry then jumped forward sword in hand, hitting Boromir in the side of his legs, making the man of Gondor fall to the floor, with the two small Hobbits jumping on him to keep him on the ground.

"For the Shire!" shouted Merry. Aragorn chuckled as he watched on, his pipe in his mouth.

"Hold him down! Hold him down Merry!" shouted Pippin.

Sam looked up from the pan, and saw something approaching in the sky.

"What is that?" he asked, as it did not look like the clouds that were around them.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli stated.

"It's moving fast." Boromir added, after having subdued the two energised Hobbits. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" yelled Aragorn, everyone scattered, gathering their belongings, Sam put out the fire he was using to cook their food with, the Fellowship made haste for places where they would not be seen. Aragorn grasped Scarlett around the waist, pulling her into the cover under a large rock he and Frodo had found. Once they were all hidden, they stayed silent. Aragorn held onto Scarlett, his fingers spread across her abdomen. The sound of screeching birds flew overhead, hundreds of them flying over their campsite, circling round, then flying back in the direction from whence they came. Once they had flown out of sight, the company climbed out from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said coldly. "The passage south is being watched." He looked at the members of the company. "We must take path of Caradhras." His gaze lifted, looking upon the great mountain peak behind them.

They walked in the blisteringly cold snow, Scarlett was grateful for the thick leather boots given to her by the elves, her cloak pulled tightly across her chest as she walked behind Frodo, yet in front of Aragorn. The air around them was thinning with every step, the sun's rays of light keeping them from needing their fur pelts, but they were still cold. Frodo tripped in the snow, rolling backwards.

"Frodo!" shouted Scarlett as her and Aragorn ran to help him onto his feet. He stood shakily, and then batted his chest desperately; he looked up and saw Boromir hold the Ring.

"Boromir." Aragorn said, trying to get the attention of the man.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing." Boromir was mesmerised by the Ring, his eyes staring at it intently. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn said louder, pulling Boromir from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walked towards them, holding out the Ring.

"As you wish." He stated. Frodo grabbed the Ring from Boromir, placing it around his neck once more. "I care not." Boromir said simply, brushing off the incident. He rubbed Frodo's hair as if he were a child, chuckling to himself. As he turned and walked away, Aragorn let go off his sword's handle.

The snow grew deeper as they journeyed further over the mountain path, Gandalf leading the way, carving through the snow with his staff. The others in the company behind him, Boromir lead the Hobbits in the path created by Gandalf, and Scarlett walked behind the Hobbits, her fur pelt curled around her face, at her attempt to keep the snow off her skin. She had out on the waterproof jacket that had been left in her bag, so her torso had a small layer of defence, it didn't keep out the cold, it kept the water away, which would have made her colder. Aragorn was behind her, Gimli behind him, Legolas walked on top of the snow, his elven grace coming into effect. The storm grew harsher, so Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin and held them close; Aragorn did the same with Sam and Frodo, wanting to keep them as warm as possible. Legolas walked ahead, his ears and eyes scanning the area around them.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He informed Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" he shouted, as a cluster of rocks fell from overhead, falling in their direction. They all turned into the mountain side to avoid the falling boulders.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Shouted Aragorn. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" replied Gandalf, he too was shouting as they could not her much else over the winds that blew the snow around them. Another chant fell on the air, a crash of lightning hitting the top of a rock face above them. Snow began to fall on them, covering them completely in the frozen crystals. Legolas climbed out of the snow quickly, the others followed suit, gasping for air as they pushed aside the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" shouted Boromir at Gandalf. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" he continued.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" shouted Aragorn, arguing with Boromir.

"We cannot pass over a mountain." Gimli added. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said, looking to Frodo. All eyes looked to Frodo, waiting for his decision. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." He announced to the company.

"So be it."


	9. Chapter 9: The Mines of Moria

**Authors Note: This is a rather long chapter, so brace yourselves, I was going to be twice as long, but I thought it best to be cut it in a suitable place instead of it being 5,000 words long. Enjoy :D**

* * *

They walked along the hash stone paths that lead them to the Mines of Moria, taking a moment to sit and regain some strength after their three day descent from the mountain side. It was starting to get dark, and the way Gandalf was talking, they would not reach the Mines until tomorrow. As they sat, they all pulled out their water containers and took long sips. Scarlett had found a boulder with a flat top and had taken up the entire top as she leant back over it and cracked her spine. She sighed at the relief and sat up, seeing the look of amusement that adorned both Legolas and Aragorn's face, she shrugged and continued to stretch her aching muscles.

"Gandalf, I suggest we set up camp here for the night, the Hobbits are tired and I fear for Scarlett's bones if the sound she makes when she moves is anything to go by." Aragorn suggested to the grey wizard. Gandalf agreed, but instructed that they only eat food that does not require a fire, in the case of spies.

Each members of the company found a spot to their liking and unrolled their sleeping mats, Scarlett had taken to sleeping with Legolas by her side, as he did not need to sleep, he kept a watchful eye, and in the case of Scarlett's horrible dream escalating, he was there to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder to ease her screams. Before any of them curled up under their cloaks, they sat and small rolls of bread they had kept from Rivendell, all eating only one each as they did not want to limit their food supply. Scarlett looked in her bag and pulled out a protein bar, broke it into 10 small pieces and handed them around, informing them that they needed the nutrients to repair their achy muscles. She had another 5 stored in her bag, she always over packed, it was a survival instinct.

Once they were all fed, their stomachs less demanding, they all took their places on their mats, pulled their cloaks over their bodies and fell asleep, Scarlett used her pelt as a pillow, and some of the others followed her lead. Aragorn had decided to take the first watch with Legolas, so the two sat by each other, looking at each of the members of their company. Legolas' eyes fell on Scarlett.

"She seems to have many useful ideas to make this dire trip have its comforts." They watched as the young girl wrapped her arms around the fur under her head. "For one so young, she has seen so much."

"And she will see more on this journey, Legolas." Aragon told the elf, who nodded in agreement.

The next day they continued their journey, stopping only briefly when Gimli looked up and gazed in wonderment.

"The walls…" he said, pointing at sheer rock faces. "…of Moria."

The ground below them became damn, the Hobbits' feet imprinting on the mud beneath them. Frodo's foot slipped slightly, and he looked fearfully at the lake they were walked past, the water too green and still for them to use as drinking water. Gandalf walked to a smooth part of the rock face, grazing his hand across the stone.

"Well, let's see." He looked closely at engraving in the rock. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He turned and look to the sky, seeing a full moon above them, as the light from the moon hit the rock face, the engravings began to glow, an image of a door shone in the darkness of the night. There were words above the door, in a language which looked to be Elvish.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read to the company as many did not know the Elven language.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He placed his staff onto the door and loudly spoke in Elven words. Nothing happened. He pulled back his staff and walked to the wall, leaning against it, to see if he could push the doors open, he couldn't. So he took a seat in front of the doors and continued to chant Elven words, any combination to see if they would work. Frodo too looked at the door, reciting the passage in his head.

The others took a seat on the floor, Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks into the water, Sam was tending to the pony they had with them.

"Mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn said as he loosened the supplies strapped to the pony's body. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-Bye Bill." Sam said quietly to the horse as he rand his hand over the pony's nuzzle. Aragorn removed the saddle from Bills back and took off the bridle.

"Go on, Bill. Go on." Aragorn said, pushing the pony gently in the direction from where they came, he looked down at Sam. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home."

Merry and Pippin continued to throw stones into the water, throwing them further into the middle, making louder splashes with larger stones. Pippin went to through another large stone, but Aragorn grasped his arm and looked at him meaningfully.

"Do not disturb the water."

Gandalf threw his staff to the side and sighed. "Oh, it is useless." He took a seat on a boulder and took off his large pointed hat. Frodo stood, and looked at the doors.

Aragorn and Boromir too were looking at something, though not the door, the ripples in the water.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked Gandalf.

The others of the company were not focused on the door any longer, as the ripples in the water had grown to small waves. They then heard the great stone doors open behind them, and made their way through the entrance.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli spoke to Legolas. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" He looked onward, his hopes set high. "This, my friend, is the home of cousin Balin. And they call it a mine." Gandalf emitted a light from a crystal on is staff, showing the area around them. "A mine!"

As Gimli stayed in the frame of mind filled with food and beer, the others looked around them, eyeing the skeletons of fallen dwarves.

"This is no mine." Stated Boromir. "It's a tomb."

"No!" Gimli rushed to the side of one of the Dwarven skeletons. "No!"

Legolas pulled out an arrow from one of the skeletons and inspected it. "Goblins!" he informed the others, Aragorn unsheathed his sword, Scarlett pulled out the two Elven blades that had been gifted to her, as they suited her style of fighting more than that of a sword or bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said to the group. "We should never have come here." The Hobbits huddled together. "Now, get out of here. Get out!" he shouted to those around him. Scarlett looked back at the Hobbits, just in time to see Frodo being dragged back out the door.

"Frodo!" she shouted, running to the door. The other Hobbits ran too, grabbing at his arms. "Aragorn!" Scarlett shouted, gaining the attention of the Ranger. Frodo was being dragged by large tentacles, pulling him to the water. Sam pulled out the sword he had been given and swung at the tentacle, making it let go, and shrink back to the water. Only to return with what looked like 10 more tentacles, knocking back the Hobbits, grabbing both Frodo and Scarlett by their legs. They both yelled for their friends.

"I really hate being upside down!" Scarlett yelled as she took swings at the tentacle wrapped around her leg with her blades. Legolas and Aragorn sprang into action, the elf shooting arrows at the tentacles wrapped around Frodo, and Aragorn used his sword against any he could reach. This seemed to only cause the beast to become angrier, its head started to break the surface of the water, baring large rock like teeth, its mouth wide open.

More tentacles wrapped around the two currently in the air, holding their arms. Boromir and Aragorn chopped at the tentacles holding the two, one by one they made the beast release them, Frodo fell, only to be caught in the arms of Boromir, and too Scarlett fell into the arms of Aragorn who caught her swiftly.

"Into the mines!" called Gandalf from the entrance.

"Legolas!" shouted Boromir, informing the elf to take aim, as he did, firing an arrow into the eye of the beast, causing it to cry out in pain. They took this moment to run into the hall, the beast following as it used its tentacles to pull itself out of the water and towards the Fellowship. Its tentacles grasped on the rocks of the mines entrance, pulling them free, causing the entrance to collapse leaving the group inside. They all looked back at the now close path. Aragorn placed Scarlett on her feet and she held his arm for support, gasps of air filled their lungs as they regained their breath.

"We now have but one choice." Spoke Gandalf in the darkness of the Mines entrance hall. He hit his staff on the ground, creating light which emitted from the crystal. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard." He looked at the two men, the elf and the dwarf of the company. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

They followed the wizard into the dark twisting tunnels of Moria, climbing the stone steps that lead into the dark abyss of the mines, with only the glowing crystal for light. Their steps were heaving, their swords and weaponry knocking against each other, crashing in the dark.

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf whispered to the group, the Hobbits looked to one another at the idea of being underground for four days; Legolas too, looked displeased as the prospect. "Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

They entered through an arch, stopping when Gandalf stilled, taking in the cavernous caves they were in, disused bridges and pathways connecting different exits from the great emptiness they occupied. More steps ensued, steep harsh steps that climbed many feet upwards. The Hobbits used their hands and feet as their small size made it hard to walk up the stairs. The other members also had a rough time, though they could make each step with just their feet.

"Well, at the end of all this, I bet my legs will look amazing." Scarlett grumbled, her thighs aching and her scar from the bullet wound was burning. At the top of the stairs, were three different passages. Gandalf looked them thoughtfully. Boromir and Aragorn helped the Hobbits make the final steps, as Legolas held out his hand to Scarlett, pulling her upwards; she slipped on a book, crashing into his slight yet stern form. She cringed, looked up at his face, seeing a smirk. "Sorry, not used to help on climbing walls." She blushed as she noticed he was still holding her arm. "Can I have my arm back?" she asked him quietly. Legolas had his turn to blush, releasing his grip, sending her an apologetic look. Once everyone was upright and on the level, they looked to Gandalf who was still looking at the passages.

"I have no memory of this place." He said quietly.

It had been 30 minutes since they had arrived at the fork in their path, the company used this time to sit and relieve the tension in their legs. Aragorn lit his pipe and began to smoke, Scarlett look at his actions and shook her head, gaining a look of questioning from the Ranger.

"Smoking will kill you." She said informatively. The men in the company looked at her strangely. "My last commanding officer died of something called lung cancer; it's a disease that mutilates your cells in your body. Cannot be cured." She walked over and stood in front of Aragorn, who pulled the pipe from his mouth, and leant forward. Scarlett matched him, causing them to be just 5 inches apart. "All because he smoked 50 times a day." She whispered.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.

"No." replied Merry.

"I think we are." Pippin countered.

"Gandalf's thinking." Muttered Merry.

"Merry?" called Pippin.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo looked behind him casually, and then became shocked and tense. He had seen something move below. A creature on all fours. He ran to Gandalf.

"There's something down there." Frodo told Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." Replied Gandalf.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked, a look of worry formed on his face.

"He's been following us for three days." Informed Gandalf.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo questioned the wizard.

"Escaped," Gandalf turned to look at Frodo, "or was set loose." Frodo looked back into the abyss where he saw the creature. "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said spitefully.

"Pity?" asked Gandalf. Frodo looked at the wizard. "It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve to die. Some that die deserve to live. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" the old wizard looked at Frodo. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise, cannot see all ends." Gandalf looked over Frodo's shoulder. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo sighed and sat next to Gandalf. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live such times. But that is not for them to decide." Gandalf looked over his shoulder at the others. "Something tells me that without the Ring, Scarlett would not by in our presence, so some good has come of it." Gandalf turned back to Frodo. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, beside the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring." He smiled at Frodo. "In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Suddenly Gandalf looked up and gazed at one of the three arches. "It's that way." He announced to the rest of the company.

"He's remembered." Merry said.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf told the Fellowship. Merry walked up to him. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." They followed Gandalf until they entered another open cavern, with fallen ruin across the floor. "Let me risk a little more light." The crystal on his staff emitted a stronger light, flooding most of the cavern before them.

Gimli and Scarlett gasped at the sight.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Announced Gandalf.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam commented.

"It's beautiful." Scarlett whispered in awe. Gimli gave her an approving look as she complimented the way of the Dwarf. They continued walking; the cavern seemed to be never ending in all directions. "I have never seen somewhere so miraculous before. And I've seen pictures of London before all the bombings."


	10. Chapter 10: The Balrog

**Authors Note: I am warning you now, Arwen does sail to the Undying Lands in this story, sorry to those of you who may hvae wanted to see her, but, I'm afraid not. Anyways, please enjoy :)**

* * *

They walked on, making their way through the passage; Gimli looked to his right, and saw a door. He gasped, running to the room.

"Gimli!" called Gandalf.

Gimli ran into the room and saw what was before him. "No." he fell to his knees before what Scarlett would call a great stone coffin. "Oh, no." he started to sob, Scarlett walked forward, placing her hand on him shoulder. "No."

Gandalf walked around and hound engravings on the coffin. He read them aloud, so everyone could hear. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "He is dead, then." He pulled off his hat showing his respect to the fallen. "It is as I feared." He looked down, spotting a book in the grasps of a fallen Dwarf. He leant down and picked it up, opening to its last few pages. He read the words inside.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

The words Gandalf read haunted Gimli, the Hobbits and Scarlett, for they were written in moments of great fear and battle. "We cannot get out. They are coming."

A crash caused them all to grasp their weapons in reflex, Legolas drew his bow, Aragorn and Boromir their swords and Scarlett the two blades on her back. Pippin had touched a skeleton, causing it to topple and fall down a shaft to the depths below. The noise echoed throughout the mines, announcing their presence to those within. They waited a moment, and heard nothing in return.

"Fool of a Took." Scalded Gandalf. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." He pulled his hat and staff out of Pippins hands. That's when they heard it. Drums. The beating of Drums. They had awaken a force. Screeches sounded, the creatures yelling.

"Orcs." Legolas hissed. Boromir ran to the door, wanting to shut it, only to face two arrows nearly hit his face. Aragorn turned to the Hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he instructed. He looked to Scarlett, who readied her weapons, and checked her gun in its holster, as this may be a good time to use it. She nodded to Aragorn. She was ready to fight; she had been trained for this.

Boromir and Aragorn pushed the doors closed, giving them a little extra time. A shout came from the noise of the Orcs, a roar.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir added.

Legolas and Scarlett threw the two by the door anything they could find to barricade the door. Axes, swords. The enemy bashed against the door, cracking the wood. Gimli stood atop of Balin's casket and roared.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." An axe broke through the wooden door, a small gap had opened. Legolas draw and arrow and fired through the gap, causing an Orc to cry as it was killed. Aragorn followed, letting an arrow fly through the same gap, killing another Orc. They broke through. Creatures Scarlett had never seen before entered the room, screeching, yelling. Legolas fired more arrows killing four more Orcs. Gandalf drew his sword, as did the Hobbits. Boromir yelled out as he struck Orcs to the ground with his sword. Gimli roared as his axe made contact with more.

Scarlett swung her arms, her blades slicing the necks of two Orcs who approached her; she kicked another, sending it onto Aragorn's sword. They continued to fight, Legolas used his skills as an archer, and the others used their blades. Aragorn yelled as his sword removed the head of one of the Orcs. The bellowing sounds of the cave-troll made them all look to the door as they saw it enter the room.

It swung a large mace, knocking back Orcs as it made its way to Gimli. Legolas shot off an arrow, embedding it in the trolls shoulder, but it did not stop him. He shot off two more, hitting it in the chest, knocking it back, yet not killing it. Gimli killed another Orc with his axe, Scarlett leapt, and swung her legs around the neck of an Orc, grabbing is head as she went, snapping its neck. The troll focussed on Legolas, swinging its large mace around, trying to hit the swift elf. The mace wrapped around a pillar, Legolas took this chance and ran up the chain and onto the trolls back, letting two arrows sink into the beats' head. It screamed, toppled and broke the chain that tied it to the pillar, and yet it still would not die, due to the thick skin that protected its body. It regained its stature, picking up a club and bringing it down on the passageway where Frodo, Merry and Pippin were currently running. Its blow separated Frodo from his friends.

"Frodo!" shouted Aragorn as he killed off three more of the enemy. Scarlett leapt from the top of Balin's tomb, onto an Orc; she dug her blades into its shoulders and flipped off it, throwing it into two more Orcs that came toward her.

The troll looked for Frodo, screaming at him, causing Frodo to fall back onto the floor. It grabbed at Frodo's leg, pulling him.

"Aragorn! Scarlett!" Frodo called for them. Aragorn was across the way on the other side of the hall, Scarlett was on the ground. The both ran to the troll, Aragorn jumping down in front of it, spearing it with a spear he picked up from the ground. The troll stumbled backwards, Scarlett slid under its legs, slicing its calves with the blades. The troll swung its arm, knocking Aragorn to the side, where he collided with a wall.

"Aragorn!" shouted Scarlett. Frodo ran to him, shaking his body to get a response. The troll ran to Frodo, who turned and swiped at him with his sword, the troll knocked Frodo back, making him land against the wall. The troll took his chance and pushed its spear into Frodo's chest. "Frodo!" screamed Scarlett as she saw him collapse. Merry and Pippin had watched what had happened, and in their rage they jumped onto the troll, digging their swords into its back. The others of the company finished off the last remaining Orcs and set their sights on the troll. It threw Merry off its back, Gandalf sliced at its torso and Gimli swung his axe. Scarlett was frozen in shock. The sight of seeing Frodo and Aragorn lying helplessly on the ground made her lose the ability to move. She looked at Aragorn, his face fading away; it was replaced by that of her friend James. Her mind making see the actions of the wars she fought in. She didn't notice when the troll fell to ground dead. Aragorn came back from his unconscious state and he slowly moved, crawling to Frodo. The others all looked on, wondering the worst. Aragorn rolled Frodo over; too see if he truly was dead.

As he moved Frodo, the young Hobbit gasped for air, causing Aragorn and Sam to look at him bewildered. Sam looked up at the rest of the company.

"He's alive." He told the company and a collective sigh of relief escaped them all. Frodo held his chest.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He told Aragorn and Sam.

"You should be dead." Aragorn told him. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said a small smile on his lips at the sight of his friend alive.

Frodo pulled at his shirt, revealing the truth behind his survival. A beautiful chain mail covered his body. Its colour matched the pearls of jewels.

"Mithril." Said Gimli in amazement. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Scarlett still sat frozen, her eyes were glazed. Transfixed on the site where Aragorn had previously laid. Two hands cupped her cheeks and she looked up into striking blue eyes, she looked again, she saw the dark stubbled beard, the dark hair. The face before her did not belong to James any longer, his grown eyes gone, his blonde hair darkened. This was Aragorn, he was alive. Scarlett leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Aragorn's neck. He laughed as she crushed him. She released him and stood smiling at Frodo who too was alive.

Gandalf looked around them, the sound of Orcs approaching, their shadows against the door that they had entered the room through.

"To the bridge of Khazard-dum!" he instructed, leading them through a hole in the wall that had been created by the cave-troll. The company ran behind him, following his staff and its light. Scarlett risked a look back and saw the large number of Orcs that were behind them. They came in their hundreds, filing into the great hall through many doors and up through the floor. Sam looked to the ceiling and saw more of them climbing down from holes above them. They turned, Gandalf still leading the way, the others close behind him.

They stopped, surrounded by Orcs, in numbers that they alone could not defeat. Thousands surrounded them on all sides. Their eyes hungry, their calls high pitched. They were not going to make it out of this, Scarlett was sure.

A deep growl rocked the cavern, freezing the Orcs. They looked around the cavern, the Fellowship still kept their eyes on the creatures. Another growl was heard, louder this time, more ferocious. The Orcs ran, scattered back into the holes from whence they came, scared of the beast that had rocked the walls around them. Many climbed up the pillars, back into their holes and nests.

Gimli laughed as he saw the enemy retreating, but he was the only one. Legolas still had his arrow notched, and Gandalf looked wary. A rumble of a growl came once again.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. They stood in silence, catching their breath, waiting for Gandalf to continue. The grey wizard looked in the direction of an orange light; it glowed from within a passage, growing larger.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned away from the light. "Run!" he shouted, springing into a flight of retreat. They headed for a small arch, all passing through, Aragorn and Gandalf waiting until everyone was inside. They climbed down steps, Boromir almost falling to his death as the steps stopped. Legolas grabbed him, pulling him to safety.

Gandalf looked to Aragorn. The others in the company looked down into an abyss, watching as the torch Boromir once carried fell hundreds of feet downward. "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf looked at a bridge behind Aragorn. Another roar was sounded, Aragorn tried to get past the wizard but he was pushed back. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." They continued to run down more steps, their footfalls seemed never ending. They came to a gap in the decent. Boromir stopped, looking back at Gandalf. Legolas jumped, for the gap was not too large. Legolas beckoned to Gandalf, as the stone above them started to crack. Gandalf jumped to the elf, Merry and Pippin were encouraged next by Boromir, who grabbed them and held them close as he jumped. They landed safely, but more of the passage fell, causing the gap to be bigger. Aragorn turned to Sam, picked him up and tossed him to the other side, into the arms of Boromir. Aragorn looked back once more, at Gimli, who looked at him sternly.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" he shouted, and leapt to the other side, he fell back slightly, Legolas grabbing his beard to pull him back. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted at the elf. More of the passage fell. Scarlett looked Aragorn and he nodded, he cupped his hands and made a ledge for her, she ran, stepped into his hands, and jumped further, with the push from Aragorn she landed on the other side, Legolas catching her as she hit the stone path.

Aragorn and Frodo remained, their way back had broken from a falling boulder, and they were stranded. "Hold on." Aragorn pulled Frodo closer. The pillar below them started to crack, and the path they stood on began to move. "Lean forward." Instructed Aragorn, the path fell forward, decreasing the gap, and Aragorn fell into Legolas, and Frodo into Scarlett. Now they were all safe, they continued to climb down the stairs into the depths of the mountain.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted, "Fly!" He turned back, and looked into the flames that had grown behind him. He stood as the others ran. A great beast appeared from the flames, its eyes red, and horns curling from its head. It roared, descending towards them, and Gandalf too begun to run. The Balrog drew closer, the company ran over a small bridge, in single file as that was all that could fit. The company, all bar Gandalf made it to the other side. The grey wizard stopped and faced the demon.

"You cannot pass." Gandalf shouted at the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" shouted Frodo.

Gandalf still looked upon the beast, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff, the crystal glowing once more. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." The demon wielded a sword made of fire, and cast it down against Gandalf's staff. Only to be pushed back by the staff's power. The company looked on in horror. "Go back to the Shadow." Hissed Gandalf. He lifted his staff and sword above his head. "You. Shall. Not. Pass!" shouted the grey wizard. He brought his staff down, crashing it against the bridge. The demon fell, as the bridge below him crumbled. Gandalf sighed, and turned to walk pack to his group. The whip of the beast flew up, wrapping around the wizard's ankle. It pulled him down; Frodo tried to run to his friend, but was stopped by Boromir. Gandalf gripped onto the path, his body hanging below. He looked at the company. "Fly, you fools!" and he released his grip, falling into the abyss.

Boromir picked up Frodo, as the distraught Hobbit tried to go after the wizard. "Aragorn!" he called to the Ranger, who turned and ran up the steps, and out of the mountain.

The company stopped once they were in fresh air once more, Boromir held onto Gimli who wanted to turn back into the Mountain. The Hobbits had collapsed as grief took over, their sobs echoed across the rock face. Legolas too looked burdened, yet as an elf, the grief did not form tears. Aragorn stood, wiping off his sword. Scarlett stood between the two, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Legolas, get them up." Called the Ranger. Legolas walked over to Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" shouted Boromir.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Replied Aragorn. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."Aragorn put away his sword and looked at Scarlett. She nodded once. "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up." He ran to Sam, and helped the Hobbit up. "On your feet Sam." Aragorn looked around. "Frodo?" he saw the dark haired Hobbit walking away. "Frodo!" The Hobbit stopped and looked back at him. A single tear fell from his eye.


	11. Chapter 11: The Lady Lorien

**Authors Note: I have finished the entire fanfiction, all I need to do it upload it continuously and you shall get your story, I read through some things, and I know it seems this happened in one week, but I left gaps in the writing to symbolise time changes, because I didn't want to write too many filler chapters explaining them walking and sleeping, then walking again. I hope that's okay for some of you :)**

* * *

They walked amongst the woods of Lothlorien, Aragorn and Legolas gazing up at the old trees around them. Gimli looked back at the Hobbits.

"Stay close, young Hobbits." He called to the four. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power." He continued to walk, his axe in hand. "All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

"_Scarlett." _A voice rang out in Scarlett's head, she looked around, yet she could not see anyone who could have made that sound. _"You bring a great destiny with you. Your life is not as it seems girl of Earth." _Scarlett turned her body, scanning the trees around her for the woman who spoke in her mind.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli commented as they continued their journey amongst the trees. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He then stopped, having come face to face with arrows pointed straight at him. The company looked around, they too were surrounded.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Came a smooth voice from in front of Aragorn. Aragorn spoke to the elf that had walked forward, his voice quick as he spoke in Elvish.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli called.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." The elf looked at them all, his eyes falling on Frodo. "Come. She is waiting."

The elf guided them to a city, built within the trees. They ascended stairs which spiralled around a great tree, for their city was not on the ground, but in the canopies. They were taken to small podium and told to wait. They stood for a moment, and then they saw two people approach, a man and a woman, both fair haired, both graceful and both powerful. The man looked at them.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set from Rivendell." He looked to Aragorn. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

The woman looked at Aragorn, as if reading his mind. "He has fallen into Shadow." She said quietly, Scarlett looked up; her voice was the same as the one from her head before. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her eyes scanned the company, falling on Boromir who shook as her gaze bore into him. She turned her gaze one more, and stopped as it fell upon Sam. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She looked up, collectively taking in the Fellowship. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The company had been given a quiet place to sleep, at the base of a strong tree, with white coverings placed for them to sleep under. The group set up their areas of rest, the four hobbits taking refuge under one covering and, the two men, the dwarf and Scarlett were under another. The young woman laid out her mat, only for it to be moved to a different spot from the one she chose. She looked up, and came face to face with Aragorn.

"I will feel better if you were in the middle, so we can protect you from unknown terrors and the terrors of your sleep." He spoke quietly, his eyes driving into hers. Scarlett nodded, admitting defeat before she could even argue. Both looked up at the sound of a soft melody dancing in the air, its tone indicating great sadness.

"A lament to Gandalf." Said Legolas as he loomed to the canopies above them.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked from his sitting position.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas looked back, watching the Scarlett as took off her shoes. Aragorn had walked away, he had seen Boromir sitting alone, and went to him.

"Take some rest." Aragorn spoke to the man, whose pipe was lit and smoking. "These borders are well-protected."

"I will find no rest here." Boromir replied, his voice strained and anxious. Aragorn looked back at him. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor." Aragorn was concerned for his friend. "She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it." He looked to Aragorn. "It is long since we had any hope." Aragorn walked toward his friend, and took a seat beside him. "My father is a noble man. But his rule is failing, and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make it right, and I would do it." He took a shaky breath. "I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver." Boromir looked off, his eyes thinking back to his city. "Its banners caught high in the breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" he looked to Aragorn.

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn replied to Boromir.

"One day, our paths will lead us there." Boromir added.

Aragorn stood and walked back to the site of rest. He looked around, Scarlett was not in sight.

"She was invited by the Lady Lorien to bathe in clean waters, and rinse out her clothes." Legolas informed the worried Ranger. "She seemed happy at the chance to wash away the dirt of our travels." Legolas smiled, as did Aragorn, for Scarlett did not complain of many things, but the lack of bathing was one of the few.

They were given water and fresh food to feel their empty stomachs, which the Hobbits and Gimli took eagerly. Once they were fed, they took to their places of sleep, and curled up under the covers provided by the city, their heads on pillows once more.

As the morning broke, the company climbed into boats, and paddled out of the city. They continued to paddle down a small river, winding its way out of the woods, until they joined a far greater passage of water. The river was long, yet its small current helped those paddled. They paddled for most of the day, their surroundings changing every few minutes; they currently drifted amongst sharp rock faces. Aragorn leant forward and tapped Frodo's shoulder.

"The Argonath." He looked up, as did the rest of the Fellowship and they looked up, their eyes falling on statues taller than the cliffs. "Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin." Aragorn took in the sight, a small faint smile on his lips.

They stopped the boats a short distance away from the edge of a roaring waterfall. They unloaded the boats and sat on the ground once more. Sam lit a fire, intending to cook some food for the group.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Announced Aragorn. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" spoke Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli described the path Aragorn spoke of.

"That is our road." Was the simple reply from the Ranger. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…" Gimli trailed off.

Scarlett had taken her chance and was filling the canteens with water, ensuring their supply was fresh. She heard the grumbles of Gimli behind her, and she smiled at the proudness and stubbornness of the Dwarf. She had taken off her cloak, and laid it aside on the back on the river to air. Her blades still on her back, her gun tucked into the cargo pants she loved, the clothes she wore given by the elves of Rivendell were fresh after being washed in the elven city they had just left. It pleased her, knowing she had a fresh change of clothes ready. Yes she was a woman of war, but she was a woman none-the-less and she did not like being filthy. Once all the canteens were full, she stood handing one to each members of the company. She handed Aragorn his last, he looked at her, in a way she had not seen any other man look at her before.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No worries, I have to make sure my boys are well hydrated." She laughed slightly at the look of horror from Gimli and Legolas at being called "boys". Pippin and Merry looked happy; the idea of belonging to Scarlett was most appealing to them. Aragorn watched Scarlett walk away and sit with the two Hobbits, his hand went up to the jewel that hung from his neck. He had to force his mind back to Arwen, which was something he had not had to do before now, before he met Scarlett. Merry looked around.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked. Aragorn looked around for the small Hobbit, and his eyes fell on Boromir's site of rest, for he saw his shield and his mats, but he did not see the man. Scarlett looked around, and ran into the woods, her arm grazed by Aragorn as he tried to pull her back. But she was too fast.

"Frodo?" Scarlett called for the small Halfling. "Frodo where are you?" she continued to call. She turned back, finding Aragorn, "I can't see him, we have to find him, Aragorn." She looked at him desperately, for she had seen the look in Boromir's eyes as he watched Frodo, a menace was there, and she did not want to meets its full form. Aragorn nodded and started to listen out, his skills as a Ranger coming into full force.

"This way." He ran and Scarlett followed. They broke through some trees and saw Frodo fall from a ruin of stone. "Frodo?"

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said simply, both of them understanding his meaning.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo leapt to his feet and ran from Aragorn. "Stay away!"

"Frodo." Aragorn held out his hands in surrender. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked the Ranger. Aragorn walked slowly to Frodo, whose hand had opened, revealing the Ring. "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn's hand reached to the Ring, he fell to his knees, and closed Frodo's hand, and he looked at the scared Hobbit.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." He pushed Frodo's hands into the Hobbits chest.

"I know." Frodo looked at both Aragorn and Scarlett, who had crouched beside Aragorn. "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Aragorn nodded slightly and looked down; he stood quickly, drawing his sword.

"Go Frodo." Scarlett followed his gaze and saw Frodo's sword glow blue. She too drew the blades from her back. Aragorn looked back at Frodo. "Run. Run!" Aragorn watched Frodo go; Scarlett was watching the oncoming Orc. She looked at Aragorn; they readied themselves for the fight.


	12. Chapter 12: Son of Gondor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings, I'm not making any money from this. All rights go to their corrects owners.**

**Authors note: This is the last chapter for The Fellowship of the Ring. I hope you guys are still into the story, another chapter will be posted later today.**

* * *

The two fighters fought against the Orc with as much might as they could muster, for these Orc were different. Taller and stronger than the others they had fought in the Mines. Aragorn used his sword with great affect, killing numerous Orcs as he went. Scarlett too used her skills, the Elven blades in her hands sliced at their throats and her hands twisted their necks, breaking the bone. Aragorn and Scarlett climbed the stone ruin Frodo had fallen from; they knocked back their opponents until they heard their leader to find the Halfling. Aragorn jumped from their position, killing two Orcs as he landed, Scarlett stayed, as Orc were still climbing the steps towards her.

Legolas and Gimli appeared; killing the Orc, Legolas looked to Aragorn. "Go Aragorn!" They continued to kill the Orc as Aragorn ran to the trees. Once all the Orc in the plain were dead, Gimli, Scarlett and Legolas followed to the wood, killing more Orc as they went. Aragorn got in a struggle with an Orc, and Legolas shot it dead. Then they heard it.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas stated.

"Boromir." Said Aragorn, running in the direction of the horn. Fighting Orc as they went.

Aragorn found Boromir; he was kneeling, arrows in his chest. They saw the Orc; it notched an arrow and aimed at the man of Gondor, yet before it could it let it fly, Aragorn slammed into him. Distracting the Orc, who fought back with might and skill. But in the end, Aragorn won the fight, slicing the head clean off from its body. He looked back at Boromir.

"No." he ran to the man.

"They took the little ones." Boromir groaned.

"Hold still," Aragorn instructed.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" asked the dying man. Aragorn looked into his eyes.

"I let Frodo go." He told the man, arrows in his chest.

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir told the Ranger. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn admitted to Boromir.

"Forgive me. I did not see it." Boromir groaned, the pain unbearable. "I have failed you."

"No Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." Aragorn went to take out an arrow. Boromir grabbed at his hands.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." He grabbed onto Aragorn's shoulder.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn soothed the man, whose breath was ragged.

"Our people. Our people." He pulled his sword to his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." He let out his last breath, and stilled. Aragorn leant forward, holding Boromir's face.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." He kissed the fallen man's head. He turned to see the other three behind him, all with looks of great sadness in their eyes.

They pulled out the seats from one of the boats, and laid Boromir inside, hid hands clutching his sword and his shield behind his head; Scarlett placed a folded blanket beneath his head. They watched as the boat fell over the waterfall's edge. Legolas ran out, pushing a boat to the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He saw the look in Aragorn's eyes and knew what they were saying. "You mean not to follow them." Aragorn looked at him.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said to the elf.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli spoke to Aragorn. Aragorn sighed and walked to the three members of the company still left with him.

"Not if we hold true to each other." He looked at Scarlett who nodded. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength. Leave what can be spared behind." He put his curved blade back into its hold on his belt. "We travel light." He looked to the three in front of him. "Let us hunt some Orc."

Gimli laughed, and followed the retreating figures of Aragorn and Scarlett into the woods, Legolas close behind him.


	13. Chapter 13: The Rohirrim

**Authors Note: Over 2,000 reads! Blimey! Well I hope you like this addition. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Aragorn placed his head against the boulders on the hill side they had run along for many hours now; he listened for changes in the footsteps in the earth, created by the Orcs who had taken by Pippin and Merry. He brought his head up from the rock, and looked down the valley.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." Aragorn told Scarlett, who has leaning forward, holding her knees as she caught her breath.

"That wouldn't be difficult, have you smelt Gimli today?" the young maiden asked the Ranger, she was rewarded with a smirk on Aragorn's lips. He stood, running off in the direction of the Orcs.

"Hurry!" he called to Legolas and Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted to the Dwarf who was running behind him. Gimli groaned in pain as he struggles up the rocks.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest." The Dwarf grumbled to himself. "And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

The four hunters continued their journey, not stopping. Scarlett pulled her canteen from the side pocket of her rucksack, drinking down more water, Aragorn had previously scorned her for taking her bulky bag, but she had threatened to cut off his most prized piece of flesh if he tried to take it from her, he quickly agreed that she could take it with them. Her legs burned, the lactic acid screaming for oxygen, but she could not give in, not whilst the Hobbits needed to be saved. They were the priority right now. Aragorn lead the chase, using his fine-tuned skills to navigate the party over the hill tops and jagged rocks of Middle-Earth. Legolas was swift in his movements, not seeming to tire or need to stop. Scarlett was well trained in many forms of survival skills, running was not one of them however, and her mind focussed on the benefits of all the strenuous pain she put her legs through. Gimli trailed behind them, the Dwarf's short legs not carrying him as fast as the others.

They came to a passage, footsteps laced in thick mud on the ground. Aragorn bent forward, seeing something embedded in the dirt, one of the leaf clips given to them by the elves of Lorien. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Legolas looked at the green broach in Aragorn's hand.

"They may yet be alive." Commented the elf, his voice full of hope. Aragorn scanned the tracks, noting their freshness.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." And once again he ran, Legolas looked back, not being able to see the Dwarf. Scarlett approached him; he smiled at the woman, impressed with her ability to keep up.

"He's right behind me. He's coping. I think." Scarlett called back to Legolas as she continued to run past him, not wanting to stop for she feared she may not be able to start again if she did. Gimli fell into Legolas' sight.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas shouted to the fallen Dwarf. Gimli stood from his fall.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters." He panted as he spoke. "Very dangerous over short distances."

Aragorn and Legolas stopped on some boulders looking out across the plain before them. Scarlett caught up, for the elf had run past her once again. She thanked the spirits for their stopping, as she was in desperate need of air. Aragorn's eyes scanned the grassland.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." His eyes focused. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Legolas had jumped down the rocks to get a clearer view, using his clear sight to see what was beyond. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast." He called back to Aragorn. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." He shouted, finding a conclusion in the direction the Orcs were travelling.

"Saruman." Whispered Aragorn.

Scarlett did not know what would happen if they caught up with the Orcs, for she doubted they had enough strength left in them to kill them and rescue the Hobbits, but still they ran. Jumping over rocks and boulders, the terrain harsh underfoot. Gimli was gasping for breath as he moved.

"Keep breathing. That's the key." He panted to himself as a mantra to keep his mind focussed. "Breathe."

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." He commented on the extremes that Orcs travelled. The sun began to set, and it looked as though they were in for another night of no sleep and they continued to run.

The sun rose, their feet didn't stop all night, the sky around the sun was red. Legolas looked at the harsh coloured skies.

"A red sun rises." He looked to Aragorn. "Blood has been spilled this night."

Aragorn stopped, checking the ground for tracks left by the Orcs. The company stopped their analysis when they heard a high pitched cry come across the plain. Aragorn looked in the direction of the noise and ran for cover behind a large boulder, he beckoned to the others in the company, pulled Scarlett into him by her waist before they could be spotted. What passed them was no pack of Orc, but a heard of horses, ridden by the horse lords of Rohan. Aragorn stepped out from their hiding place once he saw the horses pass.

"Riders of Rohan," he called to the men, "what news from the Mark?" The riders changed their course, riding back towards the group on foot. Scarlett swallowed, for she had not seen that many horses before, and the ones she had seen scared her, as they were bad tempered, an attitude enforced by their riders.

The riders surrounded the four, their pikes faced toward them, the points of the sharp objects close to their faces. Aragorn held up his hands as a sign that he meant them no harm. One of the riders came forward, his helmet indicating he was the herd's leader.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a Maiden have in the Riddermark?" He looked at them fiercely. "Speak quickly!" Gimli stepped forward slightly.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli spoke to the rider. The leading rider dismounted from his horse and walked toward the Dwarf. Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood a little higher off the ground." The rider spoke to Gimli, his voice threatening. Legolas pulled forth his bow and notched an arrow, pointing at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He returned another threat. Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' forearm, indicating to his he should lower his weapon, as the pikes from the riders had inched closer to their faces at the threat of their leader. Aragorn looked back at the rider.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He looked back at Gimli and Legolas. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." His gaze went to Scarlett. "And this is Lady Scarlett, ward to Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Aragorn made up Scarlett's heritage, as he doubted he could tell the rider the truth. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King." The leading rider looked crestfallen at the mention of the King.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He removed his helmet, and Scarlett opened her mouth at the rugged handsome face beneath. "Not even his own kin." The riders around them lowered their weapons as their leader removed his helmet. Scarlett stepped forward and looked up at the rider, letting out a deep breath. Aragorn watched her movements, a feeling growing in his stomach as he watched her look upon the other man. The leader of the riders looked around at his people. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands." He looked at Aragorn once more. "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." Aragorn was shocked by what he heard. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked." His gaze turned menace as he looked at the group. "And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Countered Aragorn. "We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain."

"They've taken our friends; we need to get them back." Scarlett added.

"The Uruks are destroyed." Spoke the horse-lord. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits with them. Did you see two Hobbits?" Gimli asked, worry spiked in his voice.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn continued to the horse-lord, hoping they were still alive.

"We left none alive." Replied the leader, Scarlett grabbed Aragorn's arm, the air escaping her lungs as if it were knocked from them. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." The leader turned and pointed in the direction of the dead. Aragorn sighed, his hand covered Scarlett's as hers at his gripped his forearm. He looked at her and saw the tears leave her eyes.

"Dead?" whispered Gimli. The horse-lord nodded.

"I am sorry." He said in condolence. Legolas placed a soothing hand on Gimli's back as the grief took to him. The horse-lord turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses approached, one grey, the other bay in colour. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He looked at the company, a sad look on his face. "Farewell." He walked back to his horse, placing his helmet on his head. He mounted his horse once more. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He looked to the other riders. "We ride north!" The horses around them rode on, whinnying as they went, leaving the four members of the Fellowship and the two horses alone. Aragorn looked to the smoking pyre. He looked at the horse given to him, and then looked to Scarlett.

"Oh no, I'm not a fan of horses." She shook her head in rejection, Aragorn's lips moved in what would have been a smile if the grief at the thought of losing the Hobbits was not present. He walked to her, lifted her up by under her arms and placed her onto the horse. He mounted the horse in front of her; he turned over his shoulder and looked at the young maiden.

"You may wish to hold on." And with that he nudged the horse into movement, galloping to the pyre.

As they came to the burning pile of bodies, they stopped the horses and dismounted. Gimli used his axe to search through the charred remains; he found something, amongst the burned flesh. He turned to Legolas, Scarlett and Aragorn.

"It's one of their wee belts." He informed the three, his voice quiet. Legolas closed his eyes, and spoke Elvish in a low deep voice. Scarlett covered her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. Aragorn's anger surfaced, he turned swiftly, kicking an Orcs helmet with all the might he could muster. He screamed to the skies, falling onto his knees. "We failed them." Confessed Gimli. Scarlett shook her head, holding the belt they found close to her chest.

Aragorn's gaze found something interesting in the grass and dirt beside him. He saw something, only his Ranger eyes could see. "A Hobbit lay here." His fingers grazed over the ground. "And the other." He saw something else, his face changing. "They crawled." He followed the tracks, finding more information within them. "Their hands were bound." He continued to walked, only bending to pick up a piece of cut rope. He inspected it. "Their bonds were cut." He looked harder, his eyes scanning the ground quickly. "They ran over here." He saw something dark in the tracks. "They were followed." He began to run, the tracks guiding his movements. "Tracks lead away from the battle." He stopped, and looked up at the mass of trees before them. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" asked Gimli. "What madness drove them in there?"


	14. Chapter 14: The White Wizard

**Authors Note: I thought I'd give you one large chapter today, as I was out this morning, and most of this afternoon. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Gimli walked to some leaves after spotting a black liquid staining them. He rubbed it on his gloved fingers, bringing it to his tongue. His spat it out quickly.

"Orc blood." He growled. Aragorn leaped over the roots of the trees and a small stream that ran amongst them, his eyes following something on the ground.

"These are strange tracks." He commented, almost to himself. Gimli looked around.

"The air is so close in here." He spoke. Legolas too looked around, gazing at the trees.

"This forest is old. Very old." His eyebrows knitted together. "Full of memory, and full of anger." He listened as the wood around them creaked, straining around them. Gimli pulled out his axe defensively. Scarlett rubbed her hands on the bark of a tree, feeling it beneath her fingers. "The trees are speaking to each other." Informed Legolas, he and Aragorn turned and looked at the Dwarf.

"Gimli!" whispered Aragorn. "Lower your axe." The Dwarf followed his command. Legolas looked through the trees. He spoke to Aragorn, in his native tongue. Aragorn spoke back, and Legolas replied in the common tongue.

"The White Wizard approaches." Whispered Legolas. The group grew tense.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn instructed. "He will put a spell on us." They slowly readied their weapons, preparing for a fight. "We must be quick." They turned with the energy of a releasing spring, facing a white light. Gimli threw a knife, Legolas realised his arrow, only to have them knocked aside. Aragorn's sword and the blades in Scarlett's hands heated to a temperature so hot, they glowed, forcing the pair to drop them. The recoiled from the light, as it shone like the sun.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The white light spoke.

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you." The voice went on, it sounded strangely familiar to their ears.

"Who are you?" queried the Ranger. "Show yourself!" The white light died, and they saw the face behind the voice, and they could not believe what they saw. "It cannot be." Whispered Aragorn, Legolas went on his knees, showing respect to the figure. "You fell."

"Through fire and water." The White Wizard described his ordeal, he talked of the Balrog, and the suffering he faced, he talked of the stars and the days long, as long as a life age of the Earth. "I've been sent back, until my task is done." Aragorn stepped forward.

"Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" The wizard looked confused, and then his face softened. "Yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey." He smiled at the company. "That was my name. I am Gandalf the White." The group looked at him; their emotions ran wild within their bodies. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." He looked at young Scarlett, and smiled.

They walked through the forest, Gandalf leading the way. "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed. He looked at the young maiden again, stopping in front of her, as the others continued to walk, only stopping once they realised the wizard had ceased to walk. "Something brews in your mind my dear, a shadow which I cannot see past." Scarlett's eyes grew wider as the wizard spoke, his voice low so only she could hear. "The things you have seen and the world you have come from have caused you such pain, and I fear it may overcome you with the drop of a pin." Gandalf walked away from the girl, who stood frozen at his words. Aragorn walked to her, placing a hand on her cheek. She pushed it away, walking past the man, not wishing to talk to anyone at that moment.

As they exited from the forest, Gandalf stepped forward and whistled to the air, it echoed across the plains. A neigh came from a far; the company looked to the noise and saw a crisp white horse cantering towards them. Gandalf smiled as he saw the creature. Legolas looked on in awe.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." They watched as the horse grew closer, coming to a stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax." The horse nodded at his name. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." The White Wizard ran an affectionate hand along the horse's neck.

They rode swiftly across the plain to Edoras. Their journey did not take long, as the horses ran with haste with the wind. Scarlett looked past Aragorn's body and saw a walled settlement built high on a hill, in the middle of a plain. They stopped briefly to take in the city.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Said Gandalf. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over the King is very strong now" They sat on their horses, looking at the wooden city. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." They kicked off, galloping to the city.

As they drew to the city's entrance, Aragorn and Scarlett watched as a flag of Rohan, a white horse on a field of green, fell from the sky, falling to the grounds, tangling in the grass. They entered the city, the wooden homes of the people were adorned with wooden figures of horses, for Rohan was the home of the horse-tamers. They rode through the city, passing many of the homes, climbing closer to the Golden Hall; they felt eyes on them as they passed the residents of the city, their faces were blank, their eyes cold and unwelcoming. The company looked to the Golden Hall and saw woman dressed in white standing outside it, her hair flying in the wind. They continued to scan the residents, their expressions not changing, something had caused this dreary feeling in Rohan, something dark. They looked back to the Golden Hall; the woman was gone, like she had never been there in the first place. Gimli looked at the people of Edoras, his brow furrowed.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented sarcastically. They got to the Hall, and dismounted their horses; Legolas helping Gimli as the distance for the Dwarf to fall was far greater given his stature and Aragorn lowered Scarlett, she could have easily gotten off by herself, but with her dislike of horses, Aragorn could not be too careful. Gandalf had pulled on a grey cloak, hiding his newly formed Wizard status from the eyes of the guards outside the Hall. They climbed the steps to the hall and were stopped as a group of guards exited the hall, their faces glum and disrespectful. One of the guards stepped forward, obviously having a higher ranking.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Spoke the guard. "By order of Grima Wormtongue." Scarlett wrinkled her nose at the name, thinking it slimy and greasy. Gandalf nodded to the company, silently telling them to hand over their weapons. Legolas produced his blades swiftly; Aragorn his bow, Scarlett handed over her blades, keeping her gun holstered out of sight. Gimli was reluctant to hand over his beloved axe, yet he did so with no comment. Aragorn handed his sword and small dagger to the guards, leaving the company seemingly weaponless. Gandalf smiled at the main guard. "Your staff." Said the guard.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Commented Gandalf, feigning his need to assisted walking. The guard nodded, turning back to the doors. Gandalf winked at Aragorn, who smirked. Scarlett stepped forward, offering her arm to Gandalf, who took it, playing the part. They entered the hall, and saw before them a King, who looked worn, old and ill. Scarlett saw a man beside him, his hairy black and greasy, his skin had a pale hint of green. As they walked closer to the King, they saw men walking down the sides of the hall, a look of threat and menace in their eyes. The door was locked behind them. "The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf called, unhooking his arm from Scarlett's. The old King looked at them as he was whispered to by the man beside him.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The company passed a large pot over a pit, in the middle of the room. The King looked to his aid, who spoke into his ear. The aid stepped up from his position.

"Late is the hour, in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Aragorn kept his eye on the men around them. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He hissed.

"Be silent." Gandalf spoke to the disturbing man. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He produced his staff, causing the man to recoil from its sight.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizards staff!" he shouted to the men around the hall. The men ran forward, trying to get to Gandalf, but the other members of the company would not let them. Aragorn punched a man to the ground, Scarlett swiped kicked a man behind his knees, Legolas too used his fists as did Gimli. They kept the men from coming to Gandalf, using their knees to wind many of the men.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Spoke Gandalf to the withered King. Grima tried to crawl away, but Scarlett stuck her foot against his neck.

"I'd stay put if I were you." She hissed.

"Harken to me!" called Gandalf. He stretched his hand forward, towards Theoden. "I release you from the spell." A deep laugh echoed from the King, it did not match the frail body of the man before them, for it was too strong.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." At his words, Gandalf removed his cloak, revealing the white robes underneath. The King fell to the back of his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf spoke to the other white wizard, through Theoden King. He extended his staff to the King, its power pushing at the frail man. The woman in white ran into the room, she tried to get to her King, but Aragorn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait." He told her, looking back to Gandalf.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman's voice came from the mouth of the King. Gandalf pushed his staff forward once more.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Spoke the previously grey wizard.

"Rohan is mine!" came from the King, yet his voice not his own. The staff pushed forward once again.

"Be gone!" The King sprung forward, Gandalf touched his staff to his head, and knocked the King back into his throne. Gandalf sighed; Aragorn released the maiden, who rushed to the King's side. As though time were turning back, the face of the King grew younger, his hair regaining colour. The King looked to the woman beside him.

"I know your face. Eowyn." The girl smiled at her King. "Eowyn." The people in the hall looked on, smiles on their faces, for they had their King back once more. Theoden looked to the wizard. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The King stood, his bones sore and his muscles weak.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He rubbed his hands together.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Said Gandalf. A guard brought the Kings sword forward. Theoden felt its handle, and wrapped his fingers around it, pulling it free from its coverings. Grima tried to move, but Scarlett pushed her foot tighter into his neck. Those in the hall watched on as Theoden held his sword once more. The Kings eyes went to Grima.

Two guards threw the man down the steps outside of the hall. The King walked down the steps, sword in hand.

"I've only, ever served you. My Lord." Spoke Grima.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" shouted the King as he got closer to man.

"Send me not from your sight." Begged Grima. The King swung his sword high above his head, Aragorn ran forward, stopping the King from killing the begging man.

"No, My Lord! No, My Lord." Aragorn held the King. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Grima had risen to his feet, pushing through the crowds of people that had gathered. "Hail, Theoden King!" shouted Aragorn to the people of Edoras. They all got onto one knee, bending before the King; Aragorn too knelt before the King. The King looked back to Gandalf.

"Where is Theodred?" He asked. "Where is my son?"


	15. Chapter 15: Shadows of the Mind

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter for you guys and girlies to enjoy :D**

* * *

Scarlett sat by the fire in the hall. Gandalf and the King had stayed at Theodred's resting place after his burial, for the King wanted to stay with him a moment longer. Scarlett had once again pulled back her hair, her natural waves starting to form after many nights without the Elven treatments that had once tamed it. She was thinking of the words Gandalf spoke to her in Fangorn Forest, for she too felt something in her mind. Her hands held her head, her elbows on her knees. A presence appeared beside her, and she lifted her head. Legolas was sitting with her.

"I too have seen a shadow in your mind, my lady, and yet my eyes see faint light amongst the darkness." He looked at the young woman. "Do not let Gandalf's words trouble you so." Scarlett stood and walked two paces from the elf.

"I'm scared Legolas. I do not know the extent of the terrors in my mind." She turned to the elf. "What if my burden spills forth and burdens our quest? I would not bear to live with myself if I knew my troubles had put a strike against us in this war." Legolas stood and did something uncharacteristic. He pulled the girl to him, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. Aragorn watched on from the side of the Hall, having heard their conversation.

"Your friend seems greatly troubled, Master Aragorn." Spoke Eowyn who had appeared at his side, still dressed for the burial of her cousin.

"She has seen too much for one so young, she is beginning to crack." Aragorn's voice was pained. "I fear this war will be her undoing." The Ranger walked to the middle of the Hall, and Legolas let go of the girl. She turned to see Aragorn, and the cracks grew larger, her pain overwhelmed her, and fell into him, crying into his chest as he held her. He whispered to her, soothed her with words in the common tongue and in Elvish. She had stopped crying, and broke apart from the Ranger. Scarlett walked away, following an old woman who had offered her clean clothes and a chance to wash her skin and hair.

Gandalf and Theoden entered, two small children in their wake, their bodies thin and their eyes tired. They were quickly given food, and Eowyn sat with them. The children explained what had happened to the shieldmaiden.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Theoden sat in his throne, his hand on his head. "Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" asked the small girl. Gandalf looked to the King.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." The King sat up. "All the more potent for his driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf's gaze on the King intensified. "Ride out and meet him, head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Theoden looked at Gandalf. "You must fight." Aragorn looked up.

"You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you." Aragorn looked at both the wizard and the King. "His men will return and fight for their King." Theoden stood from his throne. Scarlett walked quietly into the room, now dressed in a muted stone coloured dress with a plum coloured bodice. She took a seat next to Aragorn and reached for some of his bread, placing it in her mouth.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." Commented the King. He walked around the front of his throne. "Eomer cannot help us." Gandalf rose from his chair and walked to the King. "I know what it is you want from me but I will not bring further death to my people." The King looked to Gandalf. "I will not risk open war." Aragorn took the pipe from his mouth.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Theoden turned to the heir of Gondor.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Gimli took a swig of his ale, most of it falling into his beard.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Asked Gandalf.

"We go to Helm's Deep." Stated the King. The King left the open hall to his chambers. Scarlett looked puzzled. She leant to Aragorn.

"What is Helm's Deep?" she whispered to his ear.

"Their fortress, a refuge built into the side of a mountain." Aragorn answered. Scarlett nodded. She stood and walked towards a barrel of ale, yet before she could reach it, the young girl has run to her, wrapping her arms around her legs. Scarlett looked horrified. She turned to her friends, who chuckled at her reaction.

"I'm not good with children. I make them cry." She whispered quickly. Eowyn looked confused.

"Surely your husband wants his lineage continued, so I wager he will want you to bear children." The White Lady of Rohan commented.

"I do not have a husband. I'm only 19." Scarlett replied.

"19?" asked Gimli. "You were 18 when we left Rivendell! Has your birthday passed and yet we did not celebrate?" Legolas and Aragorn looked at the girl, their faces full of questioning.

"Age is but a number Gimli, we have greater priorities to focus on than me aging another year, besides I'm due to have many more, where I am from, we are given a vial of liquid thrice a day with each meal, it prolongs life, you drink it from the age of 11 to 18. The people of my realm live to reach 100 years old before their bodies begin to hurt. I shall look like this until I am 40, then I shall slowly start to age, most die at the age of 250, some more. We have needed to keep our fighters going." She explained, a small smile on her lips as she unwrapped the girl from her legs and a maid took her away to a room to rest. "Once we have a proper reason to celebrate, we can, for I fear I will not see another birthday with you, as I may be home before then."

The next morning, the King's second in command, Gamling, announced to the people of Edoras they had been ordered to evacuate the city and make the journey to Helm's Deep. Gandalf was most displeased with the King's idea to take refuge. He walked through the people, who were packing their belongings, for they feared to leave them.

"Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Legolas, Gimli, Scarlett and Aragorn walked behind him. Scarlett stopped, and helped an elderly woman tie a secure knot in the rope holding some of her treasures. She then jogged to catch up with the others. They made their way to the stables, for Gandalf needed to leave on Shadowfax. "Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He is only doing what he thinks best for his people." Aragorn commented. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." He reminded the wizard.

"There is no way out of that ravine. They are walking into a trap." Gandalf countered. "He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." The wizard looked at Aragorn strongly. "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Aragorn sighed at the wizards words. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold." Aragorn nodded.

"They will hold." Gandalf smiled and made his way to Shadowfax, stroking the beast's back.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I have walked this earth, and now I have no time." He mounted his steed. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day." Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, who nodded back. "At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Said Aragorn. Gandalf nudged Shadowfax into a canter, rushing past Gimli, Legolas and Scarlett. He was to make his way north, in search of Eomer. The others in the company headed to the Golden Hall, to collect their belongings also. As they entered, Scarlett rushed in the direction of her guest chambers, gaining a look of confusion from the Dwarf.

"You do not think I will travel to Helm's Deep in a dress do you?" she asked Gimli. The redheaded Dwarf chuckled, the Hall was busy, and items were being packed into trunks ready for travel. Eowyn pulled out a sword from its sheath. She looked at the blade, feelings its weight and balance. She went through some practice movements, gracefully controlling the sword. She turned, bringing down the blade, only to have it blocked by Aragorn's curved sword.

"You have some skill with a blade." Eowyn pushed aside his blade with her own, and ended with the tip by Aragorn's chin. She lowered her sword and went back to the trunk.

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them." She pushed her sword back into its sheath. "I fear neither death nor pain." Scarlett walked near them, now dressed in the trousers given to her by the people of Rivendell, and a light blue shirt on her body. Her cloak hung over her arms, her bag over one shoulder. She had put on the leather harness across her body that held the Elven blades against her back. She looked at Aragorn, then to Eowyn.

"Then, what do you fear my lady?" asked Scarlett. Eowyn looked at her, her eyes wide and cold.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them." Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed. "And all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire." Aragorn sighed, gaining both women's attention.

"You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan." Aragorn put away his blade. "I do not think that will be your fate." He walked to Scarlett, taking the cloak from her arms, and the two walked out of the hall, Eowyn watching as they went. The two stopped outside the hall, Aragorn stepped behind Scarlett and put her cloak over her shoulders, he then walked in front of her and fastened its ties and its leaf of Lorien. He stroked her cheek with his gloved hands. "Come, it is a long ride to Helm's Deep." Scarlett nodded, and followed Aragorn to the stables.


	16. Chapter 16: To Helm's Deep

**Authors Note: Enjoy guys :D**

* * *

A long parade of people exited the city. Most walking, some pulling carts with supplies. Guards rode horses around them, on watch for dangers, for the journey through the mountains to Helm's Deep was long and winding, the women and children vulnerable to an attack. Eowyn walked alongside Gimli, guiding the horse he was riding. He and Eowyn were discussing the odd topic of Dwarf women.

"It's true; you don't see many Dwarf women." Gimli commented. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." Eowyn turned and looked to Aragorn, who rode behind them, Scarlett's arms around him, her face against his back, her eyes shut, for she had fallen to sleep an hour ago, and it was the first time she had gotten any sleep for that long without screaming.

"It's the beards." Whispered Aragorn. Eowyn shushed him and listened to Gimli's talkings.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief, that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Eowyn laughed heartedly. "Which is, of course, ridiculous." The horse Gimli rode, took that moment to bolt, running out of Eowyn's grip, and Gimli promptly fell to the ground. "It's alright. Nobody panic." Gimli called to the people around him. "That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Aragorn chuckled; his body's movements caused Scarlett to moan in annoyance, her grip tightening around his waist. His hand lay atop of her entwined ones.

They had taken up camp for the night. Aragorn sat in the dark, his pipe in his mouth, his mind going back to the Elven princess he left behind. Arwen. He thought about how he had told her their plans of love were but a dream, and how she refused to take back the jewel that hung from his neck, the Evenstar. He had tried to leave without saying goodbye, as he did not want their parting to be final. Now he felt in his heart that it was. He looked to his left and saw the curled up figure of Scarlett, asleep on her mat, her cloak across her waist and over her legs as she rested. His heart had begun to mend the moment he had gotten to know Scarlett along their journey; he had grown protective of her, comfortable in her presence. There was something about the woman from their world he could not place. He sighed, put out his pipe and admitted defeat to the ever growing need to sleep that brewed within him. He lay on his mat that was close to Scarlett's and he felt her turn in her sleep and lay a hand on his arm.

The journey to Helm's Deep continued at first light. Aragorn decided to walk that morning, holding the rein of his horse, Eowyn walked beside him to his left, and Scarlett walked by his right. Eowyn saw the Evenstar.

"Where is she?" the shieldmaiden asked Aragorn. He and Scarlett looked at her. "The woman who gave you that jewel?" Aragorn did not say anything in return. His eyes met Scarlett's, her eyes asking the same question. Aragorn's eyes became distant, and Scarlett knew he was thinking of Arwen, she felt a pain in her chest, one she had not felt before. "My Lord?" asked Eowyn.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn explained. Eowyn nodded solemnly, regretting her questions. Scarlett looked to the Ranger.

"Her love for you will never die Aragorn. Arwen will continue to love you, even in the Undying Lands." Scarlett tried to soothe her friend. The look he gave her caused her to gasp. He looked content that Arwen was leaving, for he knew she would be safe. "She will be safe. Away from the war, away from the pain and the worry of you going into battle." Scarlett watched as two guards rode past them swiftly. "I wish it were the same for me." She whispered. She quickened her pace. Leaving Aragorn to look at her back, a growing look of realisation on his face.

A commotion came from the front of the walkers.

"Wargs!" shouted one of the guards as he drew his sword. Aragorn ran to the guard, as did Legolas. The elf killed the Orc rider.

"A scout!" he called. Aragorn turned back to the walkers. Theoden King rode to him.

"What is it? What do you see?" The King asked a running Aragorn.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" shouted the Ranger. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn ran to his horse, pulling Scarlett with him, they mounted together, The King turned to look at the riders.

"All riders to the head of the column." He called. Eowyn guided the women and children to lower ground, watching the riders as they went to counter attack the Wargs. Legolas shot off arrows, killing Wargs as they approached, the riders approached from behind him and he leapt onto the horse Gimli was riding. The collision with the Wargs was hard and painful, many horses falling to the ground. Gimli well beneath a Warg he killed. Scarlett readied herself to jump from her place on the horse Aragorn was steering. She drew her blades. She leapt forth, killing a Warg that was closing in on Gimli.

Aragorn rode on, killing Orcs and Wargs with every blow off his sword. However, a Warg and rider hit into his horse, sending the Ranger to the ground. He jumped onto a Warg, attacking it's Orc rider, the Orc grabbed his jewel, unknowingly to Aragorn, and was pushed to the ground via the Rangers blade. Aragorn was caught onto the Warg, he struggled with the fastening, the Warg running to a cliff. Yet it was too late. They fell. The riders took out the Wargs and their riders. At the end of the battle Legolas looked through the fallen.

"Aragorn!" he called to his friend. Gimli too was looking for the Ranger.

"Aragorn!" he shouted. Scarlett looked up as her two friends called for their leader.

"Aragorn!" she too called his name. Legolas walked to the cliff edge. He knelt, and heard a laugh coming from one of the fallen Orcs, Gimli walked to the creature, his axe in its face.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." The Dwarf growled.

"He's," the Orc chocked. "dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas grabbed at the Orc.

"You lie." The Orc died in his grasp. Legolas looked at the body, Scarlett came over at that moment, the elf saw something in the dead Orcs hand. The Evenstar. Legolas got to his feet and ran to the edge of the cliff. Scarlett followed in haste, her mind figuring out what had happened. Theoden King looked down to the ravine below. The three joined him. There was no sign of a body. Scarlett fell to her knees, gripping the rock edge. The King looked back to one of the guards.

"Get the wounded on horses." He called. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Legolas looked at the King. Theoden placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Come." Legolas pulled Scarlett to her feet, her face strewn with tears. Her legs buckled, and she was caught by Gimli, who helped her to a horse. Legolas told a guard to ride with Gimli, as he was to ride with Scarlett, for she was too distraught to be alone.

They got to Helm's Deep, and rode up the ramp into the fortress. Eowyn had run to meet them. She scanned those who had returned.

"So few. So few of you have returned." She gasped. The King looked at her.

"Our people are safe." He stated. "We have paid for it with many lives." Gimli walked to Eowyn and stood in front of her, his helmet off of his head.

"My Lady," he started, Eowyn looked at him, and then around him.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked. Scarlett was lifted from a horse by Legolas, and was put on her feet. She looked at the shieldmaiden, her eyes red, all the tears gone, for she had no more to cry.

"He fell." The woman said simply. Eowyn looked her eyes wide, Scarlett moved past her, up the steps, following behind the King.

Theoden gathered all the guards and men in Helm's Deep, he looked down at them from his keep.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate and set a watch on the surround." He ordered. He looked at the women and children in the fortress. "Get the women and children into the caves." He walked down a set of steps into the heart of the retreat. "Saruaman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

Scarlett paced the room her, Legolas and Gimli had been given as chambers to share. She had thrown her bag and cloak to the ground, in her hand was her gun. Her mind raced, she saw images of Aragorn falling, drowning in the waters of the ravine. The door to the room opened, she turned, pointing her gun at the person who had walked in, her weapon cocked and ready to fire. Legolas and the King stood before her, Legolas held up his hands, knowing what the weapon was; the King was confused by the object. Scarlett let out a shaky breath at the sight of her friend and Theoden. She lowered her weapon and put on the safety latch and put it back into the back of her breeches. Legolas took a small step forward.

"Scarlett," she did not look at him, the elf sighed and he leant forward, his hand came up and touched her shoulder gently, "My Lady," Scarlett looked at the elf. "The King wishes to know if you will go into the caves with the women and children?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Scarlett growled. The King stepped forward.

"Women do not fight for Rohan, my lady." He told the young woman.

"I'd like to see you try and bloody stop me." She pushed past the two, going to her bag, pulling out 3 spare magazines; she checked their contents and smiled when they each full of bullets, 6 in each. She picked up her blades. She looked at the two men. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be fitted for some chain mail. I'm quite smaller than most of you." She left the room, yet she did not go to the armoury. She ran up a set of steps and looked over the wall, her eyes scanning the distance.


	17. Chapter 17: Return of the Ranger

**Authors Note: Sorry the posts aren't as frequent, college has started and I barely have time to check my emails, let alone post chapters. Heres another one for you, and I shall post two tomorrow as I have a day off :D Enjoy **

* * *

Early the next morn Gimli, Scarlett and Legolas were eating in the hall of the keep. They did not have much, small pieces of bread, cheese and meat, but it was enough to give them strength. As Scarlett finished a goblet of water, a guard burst through the door.

"A man on horseback has been sighted, he wears a leaf clip to match your own." He told the company.

"Aragorn." Gasped Scarlett. She was on her feet in seconds, running to the door. She was followed quickly by Gimli and Legolas. As they made their way down the steps, Gimli pushed past people, trying to get to the Ranger.

"Where is he? Where is he?" he pushed through the crowds. "Get out of the way. I'm going to kill him." He stopped when he saw his returned friend. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I know." He walked forward and hugged his friend. "Bless you laddie." Aragorn looked down at his friend.

"Gimli, where is the king?" the Ranger asked. Gimli pointed him in the right direction. As the Ranger made his way to the hall, he was stopped by Legolas, who stood still in front of him. The elf spoke to him in Elvish. Then he spoke again in the common tongue.

"You look terrible." Aragorn laughed at his friend's statement. Legolas handed him the Evenstar, and Aragorn thank him. He then pushed forward into the hall. The King looked up at him as he entered.

"A great host you say?" The King asked Aragorn.

"All Isengard is emptied." Said Aragorn.

"How many?" the King questioned.

"Then thousand strong at least." The King looked back at him.

"Ten thousand?" the King's face fell.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men." Aragorn spoke clearly. "They will be here by night fall." The King walked away, to the doors of the hall.

"Let them come." The King announced.

Scarlett had gone to their chambers at the news of Aragorn return. She had washed her face, and plaited her hair down her back. Her top was one she had not worn in many days, still fresh from its last wash; it was a dark blue in colour, setting off her brown breeches and grey boots. She heard the women and children make to the caves, those men able to fight had gone to the armoury to be fitted with weapons and protection. She grabbed her harness, and placed it on her body; she fitted the blades and holstered her gun in her back, as she was sure she would use it this night. Legolas had come and told her of the numbers. She did not have 10,000 bullets. She had 500. That would barely make a dent. She fitted her magazines to her belt, and stored 100 bullets in the pockets of her breeches. She was ready to be fitted with armour.

She left the hall and made haste to the armoury, as she opened the doors, she saw Aragorn putting on chain mail and fitting his belts around his body.

"Is there any armour left for me?" She asked the Ranger. He turned and looked at her, their eyes met for the first time since their parting against the Wargs. She walked to him, held his face in her hands. "I thought I had lost you." She whispered.

"You will never lose me." He whispered back, his hands held her waist. She moved closer to him, her mouth by his ear.

"If we live through the night, there is something I wish to give to you." She spoke to his ear. She pulled back, and smiled at him. She let go, and walked to see what was left for her to wear. She picked out a simple chest plate and vambraces. Once they were fitted, she turned and saw Legolas give Aragorn his sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." Spoke the elf. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Aragorn replied to him in Elvish and the two smiled. Gimli walked in holding his chain mail around his torso.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." He let go of the chain mail, its bottom hitting the floor. The three members of the company, who watched on, gave a small chuckle each. The Dwarf looked at them. "It's a little tight across the chest." A horn sounded, and Legolas looked upward.

"That is no Orc horn." He ran out the door, followed by Aragorn and Scarlett, leaving Gimli to sort out his gear. As they made their way to the gathered crowds, they saw the reason for the horn. Elves. Aragorn ran down the steps to Haldir.

"You are most welcome." The Ranger spoke as he hugged the Elf. Scarlett waved at Haldir, who gave her a smile and a bow of the head. Legolas greeted the Elf.

The gathered along the wall of the Keep and watched as the army of Orcs descended. Legolas, Gimli and Scarlett stood amongst the Elven archers. Gimli grumbled for he could not see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot." Aragorn approached them, he placed a hand on Scarlett's lower back, he felt her gun, he smiled at her, and she returned the look. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." A crash of thunder broke out, and the rain began to fall.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Spoke Legolas.

"Let's hope they last the night." Muttered Gimli.

"If we don't boys," Scarlett looked at her friends, "it's been a good run, I'm glad to have met you all." Aragorn walked back to his post.

The Ranger began to speak to the Elves. Giving them orders in their language. The Uruks stopped 75 metres from the wall of the Keep. Gimli tried to jump, to see what was occurring.

"What's happening out there?" the Dwarf asked.

"Shall we describe it to you?" asked Legolas, amusement in his voice. "Or you would like us to find you a box?" Gimli laughed at the Elf. The Uruks began to taunt those in the Keep. The archers notched their arrows. A single arrow flew, killing an Uruk. Aragorn shouted to the Rangers. The Uruks began to cry out, ready for battle. They were given a shout by one of their leaders, and began to run to the wall. Aragorn ordered for the arrows to fly, and so they did. Hundreds of arrows flew from the wall, killing Orcs as they went. The Orcs ran forward with ladders.

Scarlett unsheathed her blades, ready to fight. As the ladders went up, Orcs were on top of them. Gimli hacked at one with his axe, and Scarlett sliced the neck of another. The fighting continued the number of Orcs overwhelming. Gimli and Legolas shouted their kill numbers to each other. The whole ordeal was a flurry of swords and arrows. Scarlett jumped on the wall, to give her leverage against two Uruks who approached; she dug a blade in each, jumping onto them as she did so. As she crouched, she sliced the legs of as many Orcs as she could; she left a blade in one of the Orcs and pulled out her gun, she fired at 6 Orcs, killing them instantly, her rounds piercing their armour with ease. She released her empty magazine, caught it and replaced it with another, setting off another six rounds, all on point. This is what she had trained for. She holstered her gun, pulling her other blade from the body of an Orc. Legolas killed two Orcs that were coming at her.

"What's your number Scarlett?" the elf asked. Scarlett quickly totted up the number in her head, killing another 4 Orcs as she counted.

"22!" She shouted to the Elf. "Yours?"

"31!" Legolas replied, firing off another arrow. "32!" Scarlett had a broad smile on her face, she leaned forward, stabbing an Orc who was climbing a ladder, and she removed one of her blades, and used it to cut off the beat's head. She kicked the head, knocking another Orc off the ladder. Whilst she had a chance, she pushed the ladder off the wall and watched it fall, crushing 4 more Orcs in the process.

That was when the Orc's blew the wall. The keep had been breached. Scarlett fell off the wall and landed on the ground by the army of Elves who had staid hidden from the Orcs. She grunted as she stood, Aragorn was on the ground too, Uruks were running through the wall, right toward the Ranger.

"Aragorn!" shouted Gimli. Aragorn stood and saw the Dwarf jump onto a set of Orcs, taking them out before they could reach his friend.

"Gimli!" called Aragorn. He looked to the Elves and shouted to them, and they charged, swords drawn. Scarlett got to her feet and picked up her blades, she ran to the Orcs, and prepared to kill some more. She looked up to see Legolas slide down the steps of the wall on an Orc shield.

The King shouted down to them, telling them to get to the Keep. They retreated. Scarlett ran up the steps, and turned to look for Aragorn, she saw him on the wall, cradling Haldir, who had fallen. She went to go to him, put an Elf grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety. She ran to the gate, killing Rocs that had gotten through. Aragorn appeared and spoke to Theoden King. He asked for time. So they would grant his wish. Aragorn and Gimli ran through a side arch. Scarlett stayed at the front of the gate, killing Uruks who tried to enter the Keep. The men of Rohan fought too, killing Orcs as they went, loyal to their King. The men brought timbers to secure the gate. Scarlett watched as Gimli and Aragorn jumped onto the causeway, killing Orcs that ran towards them. The King ordered those in the Keep to the barricade and Scarlett followed her orders.

Yet it all seemed in vain. Scarlett ran to the Keep, only to hear shouts that the Orcs had broken through. The castle was breached.


	18. Chapter 18: Look to the East

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter for you all :)**

* * *

Those who had survived had made it to the hall, they barricaded the door against the Uruks, but it was doing little, they were breaking in, and they did not have much time. The King looked to the efforts of those holding the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." He called. Aragorn and Legolas ran to a bench, using to hold against the door.

"You said this fortress will never fall while your men defend it." Aragorn shouted. "They still defend it. They have died defending it." The Ranger continued to shout. He looked at Scarlett, who was readying her empty magazines with more bullets. Her face had been cut, her hair matted with mud and sweat, yet to Aragorn, she had never looked more beautiful. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Asked Aragorn. He got no reply. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains." Said Gamling. "But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Aragorn walked over to Scarlett.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass." He whispered to her. "And barricade the entrance." Scarlett nodded. She went to walk away but she felt Aragorn grasp her arm. "This may be the last time we meet." With that he cupped her face and brought her lips to his. She grasped his shoulders, pulling him to her. They pulled apart; Scarlett stroked his face and ran into the caves to the women.

"So much death." Spoke the King. "What can men do against such reckless hatred?" he asked Aragorn. Aragorn came to an epiphany.

"Ride out with me." He looked to the King. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Replied the King.

"For Rohan." Said Aragorn. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli spoke. Aragorn looked out of one of the windows and remembered Gandalf's words.

_"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." _

"Yes." Said the King. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes." Shouted Gimli.

"Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together." The King held Aragorn's shoulder. They mounted their horses. "Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn." The King pulled on his helmet. The Uruks broke through the door. "Forth Eorlingas!" Shouted the King, the horses charged out of the hall, their riders killing Orcs as one last attempt at glory. They made it to the causeway, trampling the Uruks who ran up to meet them. Aragorn looked east. Atop of the hill he saw a white wizard, riding a white steed. Gandalf had come.

"Gandalf." Spoke the Ranger. He watched as 2,000 riders of the Rohirrim rode down a hill. The Orcs stood ready, their pikes outstretched. Yet, as the sun rose over the hill, they were blinded by the light, catching them off guard as the horses met them head on. The riders cut and trampled many Orcs. Many of the others fled, Theoden King looked on.

"Victory!" shouted the King. "We have victory!"

The women and children came out of the caves when a guard came and told them of the victory. Scarlett ran out, she moved through the hall and down the steps. She spotted him, Aragorn was making his way to the Keep, and she dropped her blades, Scarlett only stopped when she had run into Aragorn's arms and held him to her. She kissed his lips once more, feeling his beard against her face.

Those remaining from Edoras packed their belongings, ready to make the journey back to their home. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden King, Aragorn and Scarlett rode out across the plain ahead of the people.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Said Gandalf. They looked to the horizon and saw the fires in the sky, the fires of Mordor. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin." Gandalf looked at the members of the Fellowship around him. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

On their return to Edoras, Gandalf took them through Fangorn Forest, to look in Isengard. What they saw, they certainly did not expect. They saw Merry and Pippin, sitting on the broken walls of Isengard. Smoking from pipes. They stood as the group arrived.

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" Merry shouted.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting, and smoking!" shouted Gimli. Aragorn and Scarlett chuckled.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Countered Pippin. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" asked Gimli, his Dwaven appetite awakening. Gandalf sighed.

"Hobbits." He said to himself.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Stated Merry. With that, the riders took the two Hobbit's onto their horses, Pippin tried very hard to sit behind Scarlett, but Aragorn wouldn't have it.

"Aragorn, what's a Treebeard?" asked Scarlett.

"An Ent. A tree herder of Fangorn Forset." Aragorn replied.

"Oh." Said Scarlett nodding, though she still did not understand. They rode through the waters of the ruined Isengard, stopping in front of a moving tree. Scarlett figured that this was an Ent. The Ent called Treebeard.

"Ah, young Master Gandalf." Spoke the Ent. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Replied Gandalf.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Said Gimli.

"No." said Gandalf. "He has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Spoke Treebeard. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees." Scarlett watched as Pippin jumped from the horse he was riding with a guard of Rohan. "Wild trees."

"Pippin!" called Scarlett. The other riders and the Ent looked to the little Hobbit as he waded through the murky waters, something had caught his eye and he wanted to know what it was. He pulled out a large ball from the water, it was dark in colour, with wisps of white and a strange orange centre.

"Bless my bark!" said Treebeard.

"Peregrin Took!" called Gandalf. Pippin looked up at the wizard. "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now." Pippin gave the ball to Gandalf, who quickly wrapped it up in his robes.


	19. Chapter 19: Hail the Victorious Dead

**Authors Note: And another chapter! Oh how lucky you all are ;)**

* * *

They rode on to Edoras, the city of Rohan. Where the women, children and surviving men had returned to after the battle of Helm's Deep. In the Golden Hall, Theoden King stood before his people.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He held out a goblet of wine to his subjects. "Hail, the victorious dead."

"Hail!" shouted the men and women before him, all raising tankards of ale. They all drunk from their beverages. That night there was a celebration of victory in the Hall. Aragorn stood in the middle of the crowds, and was taken aback when he saw Scarlett approach him, for she wore a crimson red gown, its white underdress visible in a triangle at the bottom of the kirtle. Her golden hair was plaited over the front of her right shoulder, a golden band sat on her waist. A smiled graced her lips, her teal eyes shone in the candle light. Scarlett stopped just in front of him. The men and women around them did not notice the couple, for they were two engrossed in their own activities, Merry and Pippin were dancing on one of the tables and Legolas and Gimli were having what seemed to be a drinking competition. Scarlett held her plaited hair, twisting it in her hands.

"I'm going to find something to drink that isn't ale." She walked past him slightly, looking up at him over her shoulder. "I'll be back, my Lord." She winked as she addressed him so formally. Aragorn smirked, he fought the urge to grasp her arm and pull her back to him. Scarlett pushed through the crowds of people, denying offers to dance from men, and smiling at some of the women. The young maiden managed to find some wine and headed back to Aragorn. She pushed through the crowds once more in the direction she knew Aragorn would be, it did not take her long to find where he once was. When she saw him, Eowyn was in front of him, dressed in a light blue dress, her hair flowing down her back. She handed him a goblet, which he took and drank from, the liquid inside unkown to Scarlett. She saw something in Eowyn's eyes, and she knew the look far too well, for she too wore that look when she looked upon Aragorn. The Ranger smiled at Eowyn, and walked away from the shieldmaiden, into the crowds. Scarlett put her goblet of wine on the nearest table and hastily walked to the doors of the hall and stepped outside. She breathed in the fresh chilled Rohan air and looked across the plain. The long billowing sleeves of her dress kept her arms from feeling the coldness in the air. Scarlett looked up when her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the doors opening again, Lord Eomer stepped out. He walked over to her and stood beside her, looking down at the city.

"I'm told by the men of Rohan that you fought beautifully in the battle." Eomer spoke quietly. "Some say, without you, they would not be alive." He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, taking in her beauty, for which he had been attracted to the day they met when Scarlett and the Fellowship were looking for the Uruk pack who had taken Merry and Pippin. Scarlett smiled at the compliment given by the men of Rohan.

"They extend the truth; I merely killed some of the Uruks, nothing more. They fought for their city, for their families, the people they love." Scarlett spoke to the nephew of the King. "Rohan is a beautiful country to fight for." She looked up at him, she too had been somewhat attracted to Eomer when she had first seen him, but she knew in her heart, she cared for another man. "Rohan will be lucky to have you as a King one day." She touched his shoulder lightly, and then she wrapped her arms around her body, as she had started to feel a slight chill. Eomer turned his head so he could look at the maiden clearly.

"It would also need a Queen, a Queen the country of Rohan would love, respect and honour." He looked down at her. "You would make a great Queen of Rohan, my lady." His hand came and touched her face. Neither had heard Aragorn come outside, he stopped when he saw Eomer touch Scarlett's face, he saw a look of sadness in the maiden's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to push Eomer away and take her in his arms.

"I do not think a country like Rohan would benefit beneath my rule." She spoke quietly. "I am born of war, bred to fight." She lightly pushed his hand from her face, Aragorn relaxed slightly as he watched on. "My mind is too broken, without my friends beside me; I doubt I could go on much longer."

"Your friends? The elf, the Dwarf and Lord Aragorn?" The rider asked. Scarlett nodded.

"I could not accept the idea of being your Queen on another aspect, Lord Eomer, for I feel my heart has already been won." She whispered. Aragorn smiled as she said this, for he knew she was speaking of him. With that Eomer accepted defeat and bowed to the maiden and walked around the outside of the hall, to check on the guards keeping watch. Aragorn walked to Scarlett, she knew he was there, she always knew when he was close.

"Your heart is not the only one that has been won, my lady." Aragorn whispered. Scarlett looked at him. "You won my heart from the moment you vowed your life to Frodo." Scarlett looked at his doubtfully.

"But what of Arwen?" the maiden asked.

"She has sailed on, to the lands of the Undying; our love was merely a dream." Aragorn replied, stepping closer to the maiden. "I once made a promise to you, my lady. I told you I would hold on to my true love, and not let it go." He grasped her waist, his face so close to hers, his lips grazed against hers when he spoke. "I will not let you go." Their lips collided; Scarlett wrapped her arms around Aragorn's neck, her fingers in his hair, Aragorn tightened his grip on the maiden, pulling her closer to his body. They broke apart, still holding each other, their eyes locked. "I do not wish to see you go back to your home, my lady, for I know that would kill me, more so than any sword or arrow."

"I won't leave you Aragorn. I will always be with you." With that, their lips met again, for they had found their peace in these dark days, and they would not let it part.


	20. Chapter 20: Preparing to Leave

**Authors Note: Here you go everyone :D**

* * *

After the victory of Helm's Deep, Theoden King had ordered for Aragorn, Gimli, Scarlett and Legolas to be given beds to sleep on rather than their mats from their journeys, though they had grown quite accustom to them after the many months of travelling from Rivendell to where they are now, but they could not deny the generosity or the comfort of an actual mattress beneath them. Only three beds had been given, as Legolas told the King he did not need to sleep, so three cots were moved to their room. They had asked for the space between them to be small, as they had noticed, the closer Scarlett was to another presence, the sounder and calmer she slept through the night. Aragorn woke sometime after midnight, he sat up in his bed and looked around the room, Gimli was sleeping soundly, his hair and beard laid across the pillow, Scarlett was in the bed next to Aragorn, roughly a foot away from him, her body was on its side, curled with her knees to her stomach and arms around the pillow, she looked peaceful.

Aragorn climbed out of his bed, careful to not make a sound as he walked out of the room in search of Legolas who had taken to watching the plain of Rohan whilst its people slept. As Aragorn walked out of the Golden Hall, he fixed himself a pipe, and spotted Legolas in his cloak, he walked to him.

"The stars are veiled." Said Legolas. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." He spoke of the Great Eye.

That morning, Gandalf walked into the hall with Merry and Pippin. His face did not have its usual smile when he looked at the other members of the Fellowship, and he did not greet Scarlett and ask of her dreams like he usually did. Something had happened in the night. Gandalf told them what had happened; Pippin had looked into the Palantir of Orthanc, and Sauron had seen him, contacted him.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eye." Said Gandalf to Theoden King, Scarlett was sitting with the Hobbit; she was ready to defend him against an outburst from the King of Rohan. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate." Spoke Gandalf. "Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith." Continued Gandalf, Aragorn's face fell at the thought of the White City of Gondor being attacked. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." Scarlett looked at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough to perhaps challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner." Gandalf looked to Theoden. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground, before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Scarlett stood at that moment and walked to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Theoden watched her as she stood an inch too close to Aragorn for his liking.

"Tell me, why should we rise to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" asked the King. Everyone looked at him as he spoke. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Said Aragorn.

"No!" countered Gandalf.

"They must be warned!" replied Aragorn.

"They will be." Said the wizard. He walked to Aragorn, and spoke quietly into his ear. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships." Gandalf then turned to the rest of the room. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone." His gaze turned to Scarlett. He walked to her. "I have spoken to Lord Elrond; he told me that the Lady of Lorien has seen something to do with you, my dear."

"Galadriel?" asked Scarlett. "What could she have seen to do with me? I didn't come to Middle-Earth intentionally Gandalf."

"That is the point my dear. You have come to love this world even through the wars you have seen and the loss of your friends. You hold the key to the success of Men." Spoke Gandalf.

"What can I possibly do?" Scarlett questioned. She looked at Aragorn. "Surely the heir to Gondor has more power in this than a woman who came here for a holiday!"

"You are from a world purely of Men. You have seen the devastation caused by greed, the destruction of the fight for power." He spoke of her home world. "You know what we must do." Scarlett nodded.

"We have to fight." She whispered. "I cannot see another world turned to ash whilst I still breathe." She looked at the wizard. "You've seen inside my mind Gandalf. You know what those Men can do, the power they possess. That is what I'm trained for, not sword combat."

"You will know when the time is right, what you must do." He replied. He looked up at the King, who was now staring at Scarlett, for he had not been aware of her heritage. "I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." He turned to Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn and Scarlett were walking through Edoras when they saw Merry run to the wall of the city to watch Pippin go to Minas Tirith with Gandalf. Aragorn went after him, Scarlett close behind.

"Merry!" called Aragorn as the Hobbit climbed the steps to the wall. The two chasers caught up with the Hobbit as he watched his best friend ride off into the distance. Aragorn sighed, and he felt Scarlett slip her hand into his. He smiled at her, yet she was not looking at him, she was watching as Shadowfax galloped across the plain of Rohan.

It had been three days since Gandalf had left Edoras with Pippin. Aragorn was sitting in city when he saw the beacon of Gondor had been lit. He ran to the Golden Hall, taking two steps as a time. He burst through the doors.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons have been lit!" he shouted, running to the King. "Gondor calls for aid." Scarlett and Eowyn rushed into the hall, looking at Theoden. All eyes were on the King, waited for his word.

"And Rohan will answer." He announced. "Muster the Rohirrim." He ordered. Many of the men left the hall to ready the army. Aragorn ran to Legolas and Scarlett.

"Are with me in this? Will you fight with me?" his breathe was ragged. He looked at them desperately.

"Of course we will. There was never any doubt." Scarlett replied. Aragorn relaxed visibly. "It looks as though I need to wear breeches again." Scarlett smoothed down the front of her muted blue dress. She adjusted the tan coloured sash that hung from her waist. "It was nice whilst it lasted. I guess we need to pack." She walked off to their chambers to change and pack their belongings ready for the journey to Gondor. Eowyn followed her, and approached her whilst Scarlett was folding the boy's clothes that she had washed the previous day.

"Lady Scarlett, may I speak with you?" Eowyn asked politely.

"Of course." She put down Aragorn's green tunic that she had finished folding, and took a seat on the bed. "Please, sit." She indicated to the other beds in the room. Eowyn took a seat on Scarlett's bed, which was unknown to her, whilst Scarlett sat on Aragorn's.

"I wanted to ask you something, concerning your journey with Legolas, Lord Aragorn and Gimli." The shieldmaiden was hesitant; Scarlett smiled, encouraging her to talk. "Did you ever experience combat? Did you fight with them?"

"There was too much combat for my liking, but none of it was as stressful and as tiring as the battle of Helm's Deep." Scarlett told the maiden. "My Lady, you have to understand, I was raised in a world of war. It's normal for women to fight in my home. Rohan has its traditions, like any realm or country would, you may not like them, but they're put in place for a reason." Eowyn nodded, her heart fell, Scarlett had a valid point, yet she still wanted to fight in this war, to protect her home, her people and her family. She bid the young woman good day and exited the room, Aragorn and Legolas entered as she passed through the door, they both greeted her and went to Scarlett.

"Have you seen my pipe?" Aragorn asked the woman. Scarlett sighed, and reached for Aragorn's pipe that was on the floor between their beds.

"You know how I feel about you smoking." Scarlett scorned.

"Aye, but I still do it anyway." Aragorn smiled cheekily at her, Scarlett huffed and went back to packing. "I apologise, dear lady." Scarlett shook her head.

"Legolas, your clothes are ready on your cloak by Gimli's bed, I found you a spare bag for the journey." Scarlett pointed to the clothes the elf had been given by an old woman in Edoras, who had taken a shining to the prince. Scarlett looked back at Aragorn. "You can finish packing your own things. I need to change." She picked up the clothes she was going to wear for the journey and left the room. Eowyn had been watching the entire conversations and hid out of sight when Scarlett walked past her, she returned to the side of the door and listened to Aragorn and Legolas talk.

"She is free spirited Aragorn. She is not afraid to speak her mind, especially to you." Legolas commented.

"I am aware Legolas." Aragorn replied, "And yet, I do not believe we would have gotten this far without her." Aragorn picked up one of the dresses Scarlett had been lent in Edoras. "I am frightful she may not live through this battle. I have visions of her, being killed by Orcs, her body lying there on the ground, as I watch on, with nothing to do to bring her back." Aragorn said quietly.

"Scarlett is a good fighter Aragorn. She has more skill than many of the men who fight in the Rohirrim." Legolas said. Aragorn agreed and finished packing both his and Scarlett's belongings.


	21. Chapter 21: A new sword for a King

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to post! Life has gotten a little bit frantic and I have hardly anytime to get on my laptop. But I have managed to spare sometime to post another chapter for you guys and girls :D**

* * *

The Fellowship gathered at the stables, ready to disembark. Aragorn readied Brego's saddle and fixed on his sword, his bag and Scarlett's. Eowyn walked out of the stables, guiding her horse.

"Will you ride with us?" He asked her.

"Just to the embankment." Eowyn replied. "It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." Aragorn noticed something beneath her blanket; he lifted it seeing her sword. She saw what he had found and quickly shielded it from view. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death." She looked up at the Ranger. "You have given us hope."

Scarlett walked down to the stables at that moment with Gimli. She approached Aragorn and Brego. "Are we ready?" she asked the two. Brego threw his head back and forth; she took that as a yes. Aragorn also nodded. He helped her mount the bay horse, and he to mounted Brego, and they took off, following the many riders of the Rohirrim.

It had taken them long hours of riding to reach the embankment. Tent's lined the ground; all of the able bodied men of Rohan had been recruited for war. They rode through the tents, and made their way up a mountain pass to where they shall rest for the next two nights before they ride to Gondor. Legolas, Gimli and Scarlett walked through the people, their heads turning as the horses began to whinny, for something had spooked them.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas said to Eomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." The Third Marshal replied.

"That road there, where does that lead?" asked Gimli.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas stated.

"None who venture there, ever return." said Eomer. "That mountain is evil." Scarlett looked down the path, and yet her eyes must have been mistaken, for she could have sworn she saw a man in the pass, a man like a veil. She stared at the pass.

"Scarlett." Gimli broke her from the trance. "Let's find some food." Scarlett looked to the pass once more, and the figure had vanished.

The sun had set, the members of the Fellowship sat by a fire, eating small pieces of food. Aragorn had broken the news to them that there were to ride out at dawn.

"Surely that isn't enough time to gather enough men?" Scarlett asked.

"No, but we cannot sit and wait whilst Minas Tirith is attacked." Aragorn replied. Gimli stood and went off in search for more food; Legolas went to fletch more arrows ready for the battle, leaving Aragorn and Scarlett alone. Scarlett put down the pewter plate that held her remaining food.

"What is troubling you Aragorn?" she asked. "There is more than worry for the battle of Minis Tirith in your mind." Her voice was low.

"There is something in the mountains. Something calling to me." Whispered Aragorn. Scarlett moved in front of him, on her knees, holding his face.

"Listen to me. You are not alone. I saw something in that pass." Scarlett whispered. Aragorn looked at her intensely. "I saw a man. He was not human, Aragorn. He was like looking through glass, he was not embodied." Scarlett stroked Aragorn's cheek with her thumb. He held her hands. "Do you think of me insane?" she asked him.

"No." he replied earnestly. "I think you are wonderful, brilliant, beautiful and so powerful." He moved his hands to her face. Scarlett looked into his eyes, and he into hers. Scarlett did not know who leant in first, but all she knew was that their lips were joined. They broke apart, stood to their feet, and their lips met again, Aragorn wrapped his arms around her slight frame, lifting her off her feet. The need for air became too much and they parted. Aragorn looked at her deeply.

"Marry me." He said. Scarlett looked at him questioningly.

"What?" she did not believe he was being truthful.

"If we win this war, I do not want to part from you. Stay here, in Middle-earth, with me." Aragorn could not be more serious in this truth. "Marry me, Scarlett."

"Yes. A hundred times yes." They kissed once more, but it was short lived as Scarlett informed him as much as she wanted to stay with him the whole night, she needed to sleep in order to be ready for the battle they were going to join tomorrow.

Aragorn was sleeping his tent, his mind playing tricks on him in his dreams, he saw Scarlett, fighting her way through hordes of Orcs, hundreds surrounded her, she had dropped her Elven blades and had picked up her gun, firing round after round at as many Orcs as she could, yet it was not enough. His mind flashed to her, lying on the battle field, gasping for breath as she clutched her abdomen, her hands seeped in blood. Aragorn held her head in his lap, crying as the darkness started to take her, _"I love you Aragorn." _Those were the last words she said before the life left her eyes.

Aragorn burst from his sleep, unsheathing his curved blade, yet there was no threat in his tent, but a guard.

"Sir?" the guard asked, Aragorn looked to him. "King Theoden awaits you, my lord." Aragorn stood from his bed and made his way to Theoden. He looked in on Scarlett beforehand, seeing her sleeping soundly, her arm hung from the side of the bed, her gun in her hand. She was safe. Aragorn sighed in relief. He left her to rest and made his way to Theoden's tent. As he entered, he saw a cloaked figure sitting with Theoden. The King looked at Aragorn.

"I take my leave." The King spoke and quickly left the tent. Aragorn watched the troubled King leave. He turned back to the hooded figure, which had now risen from its seat. The person removed their hood and revealed their identity. Lord Elrond stood before Aragorn. The Ranger bowed his head.

"My Lord Elrond." Greeted Aragorn.

"I come on behalf of Lady Galadriel." Spoke Lord Elrond. Aragorn looked at him strangely. "Her gift of foresight has seen an outcome of your beloved which I do not think you'd wish to come true." Aragorn continued to look at the elf, concerned at what Lady Galadriel had seen. "She will be consumed by death if she fights for Gondor, Aragorn. The Shadow is upon us. Sauron is aware of her presence in Middle-earth; he wishes to see her dead. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his." Replied Aragorn.

"You ride to war, but not to victory." Stated Elrond. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsairs ships sail from the south. They'll be in the city in two days." Aragorn was shocked with the information Elrond had shared. "You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none." Admitted Aragorn. Elrond looked at the heir to Gondor.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain." Said Elrond.

"Murderers. Traitors." Hissed Aragorn. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." At that moment, Lord Elrond pulled a sword from beneath his cloak. "Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." He presented the sword to Aragorn. The Ranger looked at the sword, taking it cautiously in his hands.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." Aragorn pulled the sword from its sheath and looked at the blade. "The blade that was broken, shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Said Lord Elrond. "Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." Aragorn sighed and lowered the sword. "I give hope to Men." Said Elrond.

"I keep none for myself." Countered Aragorn. Aragorn bowed to Lord Elrond and made his way to Scarlett, waking her gently from her sleep. She moaned as she was pulled from her slumber.

"Whassit?" she grumbled into her pillow.

"We are leaving, my love." Aragorn whispered. Scarlett sat up slowly. She rubbed her face and swung her legs over the side of the cot.

"Give me 2 minutes." She stood and collected her things; she pulled on her boots, fastened the blade harness and holstered her gun. She picked up all of her rounds and magazines. Once her cloak was tied, she looked at Aragorn and nodded. "Let's go."

They left the tent. Scarlett went off to wake Gimli and look for Legolas. Aragorn went to Brego to ready the horse. Whilst he was fastening the saddle, Lady Eowyn approached him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked desperately. "The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle." Aragorn stopped and looked at her. "You cannot abandon the men."

"Eowyn," Aragorn started.

"We need you here." She spoke quietly.

"Why have you come?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you not know?" whispered Eowyn.

"It is but a shadow that you love. My true heart has been found by another." Aragorn replied. "I cannot give you what you seek." Eowyn stepped back, and saw over his shoulder Scarlett approaching, her hair now tied, falling from the back of her head.

"They boys are coming. Gimli wants to hit you." Scarlett did not look up as she tightened the belt around her waist. "I have needed to tighten this more and more. I'm not used to having so little food." She finally looked up and saw Lady Eowyn. "My Lady, I do apologise, I should not have spoken of such things." Scarlett looked at Aragorn. He nodded and he passed the rein to her and she led Brego away, for she had grown to like this horse, only this horse.

"How can one so young have stolen your heart?" whispered Eowyn.

"It is not her youth that I fell for, but her spirit." Replied Aragorn, he watched as Scarlett joined Legolas and an angry looking Gimli. Aragorn bid farewell to Lady Eowyn and slowly walked to the others. The four mounted their horses, and rode through the men who had started to gather at the news Lord Aragorn was leaving. They all questioned where the Ranger was going, and why was he leaving.


	22. Chapter 22: King of the Undead

**A/N: I'm very very sorry for the oh so long delay of an upload, college is very full on at the moment (my assignment yesterday took me 6 hours to finish) I hope this settles some anger, once again I really am sorry :)**

* * *

The journey took them through shards of rock sprouting from the ground, towering high to the sky. Gimli looked around them.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" he pondered.

"One that is cursed." Replied Legolas. "Long ago, the men of the Mountains swore an oath, to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight." The elf explained. "But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the Mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." The group looked around at their surroundings as Legolas told the story. They dismounted their horses, and continued the journey on foot.

They came to what looked like a door to the Mountain.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Whispered Gimli. Legolas looked at the carvings above the door, and read their meaning aloud.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. They way is shut." A shallow breath came from within the entrance of the mountain, spooking the horses out of their grasp, making them gallop away.

"Brego!" shouted Aragorn. He turned and looked at the entrance. "I do not fear death." He walked into the mountain, not looking back. Scarlett, Gimli and Legolas watched him go.

"I made him a promise, and I will keep it." Said Scarlett, and she too walked into the mountain, Legolas behind her. Leaving Gimli alone

"Well this is a thing un-heard of." Spoke the Dwarf. "An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." And with that, he jogged into the mountain, catching up to the others.

Aragorn had lit a torch as they ran through the winding passages in the mountain. They came to an open cavern, a Fortress entrance built into the rock. They looked around, weapons drawn.

"Who enters my domain?" came a chilling voice in the air. They turned and saw a man, transparent; his face was nothing but bone.

"One who will have your allegiance." Spoke Aragorn.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." Said the ghost.

"You will suffer me." Growled Aragorn. The ghost began to laugh, the sound chilling and hollow. All around them came ghosts, marching, carrying weapons, their faces too were not of men, but of corpses.

"The way is shut." Said the first ghost. The Fellowship turned to him. "it was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it." More ghosts appeared, the company were surrounded. "The way is shut. Now you must die." Legolas let an arrow fly, and it passed right through the ghost's head, doing no damage. Aragorn walked to the ghost.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath."

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The ghost replied. Aragorn held his blade, the ghost King swung at him, yet Aragorn blocked him, his sword crashed against the Kings. Aragorn pushed the other sword away. "That line was broken." Hissed the ghost. Aragorn grasped at the ghost's neck, his sword to the King's throat.

"It has been remade." He pushed the ghost back and stood tall. "Fight for us, and regain your honour." He waited for a reply. "What say you?" he asked. He walked amongst the ghosts. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn." Spoke Gimli. "They had no honour in life, and they have none now in death."

Scarlett tried to walk through the ghosts to Aragorn, but she could not, they felt solid beneath her weight.

"I am Isildur's heir." Announced Aragorn. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He looked to the King. "What say you?"

Scarlett watched as they approached the battle via the river. They had ambushed the pirates, the cursed ghosts killing them easily. Now they sailed, fooling the Orcs, Aragorn patted her shoulder, and they hid out of sight.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" she heard an Orc shout. "There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!" Aragorn nodded to Scarlett, Legolas and Gimli. At his signal the jump from the ship and onto the harbour. The Orc's looked at them, smiles on their faces when they saw the number of competitors against them. Aragorn began walking forward, raising his sword.

"There's plenty for the three of us, may the best Dwarf win." Said Gimli to Legolas and Scarlett. They ran forward, readying their weapons. As they ran to the Orcs, the Undead Army appeared from the ships, gliding through the Orcs, slaughtering them as they went. It did not take long for the army to kill every Orc at the harbour, so they moved on, heading to the battle field.

Legolas realised arrow after arrow, killing as many Orcs as he could.

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" he shouted his kill number as he went. Gimli too was counting his kills, swinging his axe into the Orcs heads. Scarlett had sheathed her blades and pulled out her gun, she cocked the weapon and fired at 6 Orcs, shooting them in the head. Aragorn turned and saw a Mumakil approaching them at great speed.

"Legolas!" he shouted, making the elf aware of the danger. Legolas ran forward, grabbing at the tusk of the beast and started to climb. Scarlett and Gimli watched as Legolas took down the riders; they looked in awe as he cut the ropes holding the framework to the creature, whilst trying to kill Orcs that had come towards them. They looked up just in time to see Legolas shoot three arrows into the Mumakil's head, killing it instantly. He slid down the trunk of the animal and smiled at the pair.

"That still only counts as one!" shouted Gimli. Scarlett laughed, and reloaded another magazine, she fired quickly. An Orc grabbed her shoulders, she screamed, and felt the Orc fall away. She turned and saw Aragorn standing there, a smirk on his face. They looked around the battle field and watched as the Undead swarmed the remaining Orcs and Mumakil before going into Minas Tirith and killing the Orc there. They breathed a collective sigh of relief. They had victory. Legolas came over to them.

"How many of those bullets do you have left, my lady?" Scarlett checked her pockets.

"Roughly, 250. Why?" she asked.

"They are very useful in battle." Said the elf. Scarlett laughed at his statement. Aragorn and the company of the Fellowship turned, only to come face to face with the King of the Undead army.

"Release us." The King said.

"Bad idea." Spoke Gimli. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." Growled the ghost.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Said Aragorn. "Go. Be at peace." They watched as the ghost army faded into the air. Aragorn turned and looked to Gandalf, who had walked up behind them. The White Wizard bowed his head, and Aragorn smiled. Scarlett spotted Pippin walking through the bodies of the dead and wounded. She saw him run and crouch by a body.

"Pippin!" she shouted, running to join the Hobbit. She saw who he was holding in his arms. Merry.

"Merry." Whispered Pippin. "Merry, it's me." The little Hobbit opened his eyes. "It's Pippin." Pippin began to cry, tears falling from his eyes.

"I knew you'd find me." Whispered Merry.

"Yes." Said Pippin. He looked at Scarlett, who was relieved Merry was still alive.

"Are you going to leave me?" asked Merry.

"No, Merry." Replied Pippin. "I'm going to look after you."


End file.
